


Одно бессмертие на двоих

by Li_Liana



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Highlander: The Series, Highlander: The Source - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: В 2011г. в апокалиптичной вселенной фильма «Горец: источник» Митос проваливается в портал, в котором сталкивается с неизвестным и выпадает в 1871г. во вселенной «Легенд завтрашнего дня», куда как раз скоро должен прибыть Волнолет.Одновременно с этим Леонард Снарт выпадает из портала на голову Митосу в 2001г.После чего оба пытаются решить проблему, как вернуться в свой мир и в свое время.
Relationships: Methos/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Одно бессмертие на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Сериал «Легенды завтрашнего дня» - таймлайн первого сезона.  
> Вселенная «Горца» - условный общий таймлайн + таймлайн фильма «Горец: источник» (2011г.)  
> Барри Аллент и Харрисон Уэллс (сериал «Флеш») - только упоминаются.
> 
> Текст написан в 2017-2018гг.

_ 2011, Восточная Европа _

Митос давным-давно знал, что неприятности любят кучность, но иногда вселенная с этим явно перебарщивала. Конец света, геройствующий МакЛауд, погибший Джо и банда каннибалов на хвосте – как раз подходило под такой случай. И это помимо того печального факта, что на лошади крайне сложно удирать от мотоциклистов. Даже в глухом ночном лесу. Впрочем, именно это недоразумение Митос очень быстро исправил. И теперь у него было на один мотоцикл больше, а среди преследователей – на пару человек меньше.

Ему удалось оторваться и даже выехать на дорогу, где уже ничто не мешало гнать на полной скорости. Но дорога упиралась в ловушку-затор, возле которой они оставили свою машину несколько часов назад.

Митос как раз думал, может ли он себе позволить еще хотя бы несколько минут нестись на максимальной скорости или пора сворачивать в лес на объезд, когда буквально прямо перед ним, в какой-то паре метров впереди возникло светящееся и переливающееся нечто.

Первым порывом Митоса было вывернуть руль и уложить или хотя бы уронить байк в сторону от вспучившегося пространства. Но в следующее мгновение он решил, что еще больше вляпаться уже просто физически трудно. И, не сворачивая, влетел в то, что оптимистично решил считать порталом. Который в последнюю секунду сменил цвет с голубоватого на бордовый, что Митосу крайне не понравилось. Но переигрывать было уже поздно.

Внутри портала на него, вернее,  _ сквозь _ него пронеслось нечто красное, липкое, характерно воняющее и до безумия напоминающее фарш из чьих-то внутренностей и конечностей. Но они разминулись прежде, чем Митос успел осознать, что это было. А секунду спустя он вывалился в совершенно другой лес, чуть не вписавшись с разгону головой в дерево и почти успев увернуться от выпавшего из ниоткуда следом за ним мотоцикла. Только кость противно хрустнула. И не одна.

Митос сдавленно чертыхнулся. Близость Источника лишала бессмертных регенерации и дара исцеления. Он надеялся, что это лишь временный эффект, и стоит отойти подальше, как все вернется на круги своя. Но вот он уже в другом измерении или времени, а раны все так же не заживают с привычной стремительностью.

С трудом вытащив покалеченную ногу из-под мотоцикла, Митос убедился, что прямо тут и сейчас исцеляться она явно не спешит, попытался встать, понял, что не сможет, еще раз оглядел лес в поисках хоть чего-то полезного – ничего не нашел и с почти чистой совестью потерял сознание.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

За свои пять с гаком тысяч лет Митос несколько раз сталкивался с порталами. А один раз даже с путешественником во времени, который называл себя Вопросительным Доктором. И совершенно точно уяснил, что ничего хорошего ни от того, ни от другого не бывает. Только лишние и совершенно ненужные неприятности.

Поэтому, когда над его головой вспучилось багровое переливающееся и струящееся нечто, Митос тут же рефлекторно откатился в сторону. И только поэтому вывалившееся из портала не упало ему прямо на голову. Вскочив на ноги, Митос осторожно подошел и брезгливо потыкал ногой кровавое месиво, судя по ошметкам одежды, бывшее все же останками одного человека, а не произвольным набором оторванных конечностей и высыпавшихся потрохов. Впрочем, конечности были не такими уж оторванными. Ну, не до конца. Да и потроха... вели себя как-то странно. Шевелились и втягивались обратно.

Митос резко отскочил от подозрительных останков, которые прямо на глазах активно сползались в нечто гораздо более цельное. То, что пару минут назад выглядело как винегрет из осколков костей и разорванной плоти, теперь вполне могло сойти за довольно приличный труп, который хорошел буквально с каждой секундой.

И только когда незнакомец открыл глаза, Митос совершенно неожиданно почувствовал Зов. Что было вдвойне неправильно. Во-первых, по скромным познаниям Митоса, в иных мирах бессмертные не водились. Это было, так сказать, уникальное и эксклюзивное свойство именно его мира.

А во-вторых, обычно состояние живости или мертвости никак не влияло на ощущение Зова. Разве что этот мужик умер впервые. И вот только сейчас стал бессмертным. Что порождало еще большую кучу вопросов. Хотя гость мог вывалиться из другого времени, а не мира. И тогда… Но спокойно додумать Митосу не дали.

– Какого черта я еще жив?! Где все?! – свежеоживший труп попытался вскочить на ноги, поскользнулся в луже собственной крови, плюхнулся в нее обратно, но уже не ничком, а на пятую точку, обрел некое шаткое равновесие, ошалело огляделся и наткнулся взглядом на Митоса. – Ты кто? – все еще несколько потерянно, но уже с проклюнувшейся насторженностью спросил он.

– Да никто, случайно шел мимо, – Митос отступил на пару шагов, прикидывая, какие у него шансы просто развернуться, уйти и успешно забыть об этом нелепом происшествии.

– А клинок зачем?

Митос удивленно взглянул на меч в своей руке. Ну, оно как-то само, рефлекторно получилось – когда труп начал оживать. Митос неопределенно пожал плечами и спрятал меч. Безоружный обнаженный неофит явной опасности не представлял. А ученики ему тысячу лет не сдались. Или две. Пусть другого наставника себе ищет.

Незнакомец подозрительно прищурился и очень характерным жестом потянулся к собственному боку — скорее в надежде нащупать там кобуру, чем перевязь с клинком. Однако нашел только голую скользкую от крови ногу, удивился и лишь теперь заметил свое несколько неодетое состояние, но, тем не менее, не смутился.

– Чья это кровь? – подозрительно спросил он.

– Твоя.

– Но откуда? – незнакомец уже бегло оглядел себя и не увидел никаких свежих ран, хотя в кровавые потеки был перепачкан с ног до головы.

Митос тяжко вздохнул.

– Если вкратце: ты умер, но вернулся к жизни. Ты теперь бессмертный. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

– Офигеть! У меня есть супер-сила?!

Митос страдальчески закатил глаза. Вот придурок, комиксов, что ли, начитался? Хотя вроде староват он для комиксов. Или нет? На первый взгляд Митос решил, что бессмертному неофиту хорошо так за сорок, если не под пятьдесят. Но если твое тело только что сложилось из кровавой кучи – то вполне нормально не слишком свежо выглядеть, и теперь, когда незнакомец уже немного пришел в себя, Митос все больше склонялся к мысли, что ошибся как минимум на десятилетие, а то и полтора. А то, что короткий ежик волос местами серебрится даже сквозь кровавые разводы — так некоторые начинают седеть, едва разменяв четверть века… Хотя, впрочем, какая разница? Для него он все равно – свежий бессмертный едва вылупившийся малек, от настоящего бессмертного рождения которого и четверти часа еще не прошло. Малявка.

– Ага, – едко подтвердил Митос. – Хотя тебя можно убить отсечением головы. Чем и будут пытаться заняться все встреченные тобою бессмертные. Ну, большая их часть.

– Тогда какое же это бессмертие?!

– Ну, ты не будешь стареть, и раны будут стремительно затягиваться, и, пока не потерял голову, ты будешь оживать после каждой обычной смерти, хотя это и чертовски неприятно.

– То есть, я буду типа как Севидж?

– Какой Севидж? – удивился Митос. О таком бессмертном он не слышал.

– Неважно, проехали, один четырехтысячелетний псих. Погоди, а зачем другим бессмертным меня убивать?

– Так положено.

– Кем?

– Заведено испокон веков. В конце должен остаться только один.

– В каком конце?

– Мира, бессмертных. Не знаю, – Митоса и самого волновали эти вопросы, но как-то даже обидно было, что у молодежи они возникают в первые минуты бессмертия, а не годы спустя.

– Бред какой-то, – его визави потер коротко стриженую макушку и со второй попытки таки сподвигся встать. – Плащик не одолжишь?

Митос смерил его долгим взглядом, но нежелание связываться пересилило.

– Не-а.

– Ну и ладно. Кстати, а где мы?

– Окрестности Секувера. До города порядка двадцати миль в ту сторону, – Митос махнул на запад.

– Секу… что? – новичок запнулся на полуслове, подозрительно уставившись на Митоса. – Мимо проходил? Посреди леса? Вдали от города? И совершенно случайно именно там, где я оказался?

– Да! – этот разговор Митосу начал порядком надоедать.

– Что ты здесь делал? – в голосе новичка послышалась угроза, но ее нелепость только еще больше разозлила Митоса.

– Труп закапывал! – огрызнулся он.

– Серьезно?

– Да!

– Одетый? – внезапно оживился нахал.

– Кто?

– Труп!

– Нет, раздел и сжег!

– Труп или одежду?

– Ты издеваешься?! – Идея отсечь эту буйную голову уже не казалось Митосу столь неудачной.

– Нет. Закопал где?

– Там, – Митос показал на заросли ежевики за спиной парня.

– А поточнее?

– Свежую могилу ни с чем не спутаешь. – Митос наконец-то сделал то, что надо было с самого начала: развернулся и ушел.

Парень полез продираться вглубь кустов.

***

_ 1871, Селвейшн, штат Дакота _

Прошло две недели. Митос все еще хромал. С одной стороны, это было так уж плохо – у нормальных людей множественные переломы так быстро не срастаются, но, с другой стороны, для бессмертного – это очень и очень долго. Что оставляло открытым вопрос, а так ли уж он теперь бессмертен. Но проверять это радикальным образом, лишний раз подставляясь под удар, категорически не хотелось.

Вторая проблема была в том, что он совершенно не слышал Зова. Да, непосредственно сам Зов сообщал о приближении другого бессмертного. Но его эхо, как слабый едва различимый фон, присутствовало всегда. Собственно, Митос его и не замечал – ровно до тех пор, пока оно не исчезло. И отсутствие эха от Зова могло обозначать только одно: в этом мире нет других бессмертных, а значит, это – не его мир.

Проще всего было бы найти самого себя в этом времени. Или не найти. И тогда окончательно убедиться, что это не только не то время, но и не то место. Но он попал в довольно неудачный год. Насколько Митос помнил, он покинул Америку и вернулся в Европу буквально несколько лет назад, в конце шестидесятых. А путешествие за океан стоило немалых денег, которые еще предстояло раздобыть.

Поэтому когда в их городке появилась странная компашка, Митос не колебался ни минуты. Даже местные прониклись этим эпичным явлением. А уж Митос все понял с первого взгляда: когда на шесть человек, одетых с иголочки, приходится негр и мулатка, две крайне раскованные дамы и один благообразный пенсионер, а главное, сверкающе чистые сапоги у всех, при том что они прибыли пешком по осенней распутице – предельно ясно, что дело нечисто, к гадалке не ходи.

Проследить за пришельцами оказалось совершенно плевым делом. Пробраться на их корабль – чуть сложнее, но они были поразительно беспечны. И когда «Волнолет» взлетел, на его борту находилось уже не восемь, а девять человек, один из них – в роли пока не пойманного зайца в грузовом отсеке.

Обычно Митос предпочитал не лезть на рожон, но тут – было бы что терять?

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Митос никогда не страдал излишками совести и обычно не возражал, если за его ошибки приходилось расплачиваться кому-то постороннему. Но вот собственному любопытству он частенько откровенно потакал. И если бы бессмертный новичок не свалился бы в самом прямом смысле ему на голову, Митос ушел бы, не оглядываясь. Но когда посреди пустынного на многие мили вокруг леса кто-то падает прямо на тебя – это заставляет задуматься, насколько такая случайность могла быть случайной.

Поэтому Митос вернулся. Извещать о своем появлении Зовом он не хотел, поэтому взобрался на дерево на ближайшем пригорке, чтобы понаблюдать издалека. И с легкой досадой обнаружил, что он вовсе не ошибался, когда думал, что в Секувере на его след вышла пара бессмертных, а не один. И второй как раз застал новичка над свежераскопанной могилой своего напарника.

Держался парень довольно неплохо. Сразу сообразил выхватить клинок из могилы. И даже худо-бедно пытался изобразить парирование. Да и вообще, похоже, драться парень явно умел. Вот только не на мечах. Зато слушал, что ему говорят. По крайней мере, шею берег, подставляя под пропущенные удары руки и торс.

Через несколько минут Митосу надоело наблюдать это избиение младенцев. Скорее даже “изрезание”. Новичок попался упорный, и такими темпами он, прежде чем потерять голову, вполне мог дойти почти до такого же плачевного состояния, в каком вывалился из портала какой-то час назад.

Митос слез с дерева и направился к дерущимся. Второй бессмертный сразу ощутил появление нового игрока и предпочел ретироваться. Вернее, позорно сбежать с поля боя. Новичок немного пообнимался с ближайшим деревом, а потом довольно бодро зашагал навстречу Митосу.

– У меня в ушах теперь всегда звенеть будет? – спросил он, совсем не удивившись возвращению нового знакомого.

– При приближении бессмертного – да. Это называется Зов.

– Миленькая сигнализация, – новичок сплюнул кровь с разбитых губ. – А ты обратно зачем приперся? Решил сам меня добить?

Митос неопределенно хмыкнул.

– И неужели от этих сражений нет вообще никаких ништяков, кроме древней традиции? – продолжил допытываться новичок.

Митос пожал плечами.

– Вы что, все на голову долбанутые? Только из-за того, что какой-то дебил когда-то это придумал, теперь обязаны постоянно бегать и рубить друг другу бошки?

– Ну вообще-то к победителю переходит сила побежденного и всех ранее убитых тем бессмертных, – нехотя ответил Митос, дотошность парня его одновременно и раздражала, и в какой-то степени даже впечатляла. – Ну, красиво так переходит, с молниями и прочими спецэффектами.

– Ага! – новичок торжествующе заломил бровь. – И много бессмертных ты убил?

– Не считал.

– После которого по счету перестал?

Митос рассмеялся. Парень по-своему был забавен. И знал толк в убийствах. Митос постепенно склонялся к мысли, что, возможно… нет, ну конечно же, не брать в ученики! Но уделить этому новичку неделю-другую – не такая уж плохая затея. Хоть меч правильно научить держать.

– Не помню, – честно ответил он.

– Что, так давно было?

– Около трех тысяч лет назад.

– Ааа… Ну точно, как Севидж. А ты такой же псих? – и, прежде чем Митос успел возмутиться, что его снова сравнивают неизвестно с кем, тут же спохватился: – Сорри, это я по инерции. С непривычки. Как-то мало сталкивался с бессмертными. До этого.

Похоже, парень о чем-то интенсивно думал, а в умении обдумывать одно и при этом говорить другое явно не был Юлием Цезарем (которого Митос хорошо помнил, было с чем сравнить). И результаты раздумий не заставили себя ждать:

– Если убивать ты меня не собираешься, то, все-таки, зачем вернулся?

– До города провожу, – ответил Митос.

– Боишься, заблужусь?

– Нет, опасаюсь, что прирежешь кого-нибудь по дороге.

– Я так похож на невменяемого бандита?

– В этом виде? – Митос широким жестом обвел стоящую перед ним живописную композицию в одежде с явно чужого плеча, изрезанную в десятке мест и щедро перепачканную в крови и грязи.

Парень слегка смутился, но на уровень ехидства это почти не повлияло.

– Думаешь, в компании с тобой я буду выглядеть более вменяемо?

– Думаю, что я живу на окраине. Когда стемнеет, можно будет пройти незаметно. И переодеться. Не мне.

– Спасибо, – после долгой паузы ответил новичок.

– Пока не за что. А вдруг я тебя вообще коварно заманиваю, чтобы голову снести.

– Ага-ага. Только в лесу это делать удобнее и трупы прятать проще, – в тон ему парировал парень. – Да и яма готовая уже есть.

– А может, я предварительно поглумиться хочу, – МакЛауда подкалывать было гораздо веселее, тот почти все воспринимал всерьез, но Митос с удивлением понял, что и вот в такой взаимной грызне тоже было свое очарование.

– Ну давай, глумись, – парень криво улыбнулся. – Посмотрим, как у тебя это получится.

– Прими душ сначала. А то над такой бомжеватой жертвой глумиться крайне негигиенично.

Парень многообещающе хмыкнул.

***

_ в потоке времени, на «Волнолете» _

Выбравшись из трюма, Митос почти сразу же нос к носу столкнулся с высоким ухоженным парнем.

– Ой, а ты… вы кто? – опешил тот.

– Митос.

– Вы... друг капитана?

Митос обожал таких парней, которые сами находят ответы на все вопросы.

– Да. Он подобрал меня в Селвейшн и обещал забросить домой, – как ни в чем не бывало заявил он.

– Это куда? Или правильнее, в когда?

– В две тысячи одиннадцатый.

– А, так вы тоже путешественник во времени? – облегчение было буквально большими буквами написано на лбу парня.

– Ну а кто же еще? – вот уж что-что, а прикидываться своим и на своем месте Митос умел почти в совершенстве.

Дальше все пошло как по маслу. Милый и общительный (даже, скорее, болтливый) Рей Палмер сам представил его седовласому мужчине, который оказался профессором Штейном, и Митосу пришлось добавить доктора археологии и истории в свое импровизированное резюме. После затянувшегося научного диспута на философские темы добрый профессор показал ему местную кухню, вернее, комнату с пищевым синтезатором, где обнаружился типичный громила Мик Рори – дуболом, но с весьма проницательным взглядом. От которого Митос побыстрее сбежал, в процессе столкнувшись с юным наивным Джексоном, затем самостоятельно освоил общение с Гидеон и даже получил индивидуальную каюту.

Царящий на корабле дух раздолбайства, хаоса и легкого безумия оказался Митосу как нельзя кстати. В его легенде усомнились лишь две повышенно подозрительные личности: блондинка со взглядом профессионального киллера и бритый тип, напарник лысого громилы, который казался Митосу смутно знакомым, хотя он был уверен, что раньше его никогда не встречал.

– Почему тогда капитан нас о тебе не предупредил? – спросила блондинка, пока второй крайне недоверчиво таращился на Митоса.

– А он вам всегда обо всем говорит? – саркастически поинтересовался Митос, уже достаточно пообщавшийся с остальными, чтобы знать, как парировать такой выпад.

– Нет, – стушевалась блондина.

– Да, ты точно знаешь нашего кэпа, – хмыкнул бритый.

Митос только выразительно выгнул бровь. Пока все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Оставалось только держаться подальше от того самого капитана. Митос понимал, что рано или поздно попадется и ему, но будет лучше, если к этому моменту они улетят подальше от места посадки пока не пойманного зайца.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Пока подобранец принимал душ, у Митоса было время подумать и прийти к неоднозначному выводу, что либо происходит нечто непонятное, в чем стоило бы разобраться, либо он себе находит лишние проблемы на ровном месте. Пока не ясно. И стоит понаблюдать и подождать.

Парень вышел из душа в одном полотенце и с неизменной нахально-скептической ухмылкой, явно рисуясь. Митос швырнул в него ворохом одежды. Надежды сбить спесь или смутить гостя не оправдались.

– А какой сейчас год? – натягивая свитер и как бы между делом, но повышенно осторожно уточнил новичок, вернее, Снарт – имена они уже выяснили, пока шли до города.

– Самое начало третьего тысячелетия. Две тысячи первый. – Митос внимательно наблюдал за ответной реакцией. – А ты из какого?

Снарт смерил Митоса критически-подозрительным взглядом, но все же ответил:

– Ну, типа из две тысячи шестнадцатого, хотя непосредственно перед… я был не там.

– Перед чем? И где? – Митос наконец-то понял, какие вопросы задавать, и уцепился за эту возможность.

Снарт пару минут помялся, отмалчиваясь, но, похоже, решил, что хуже уже не будет:

– Перед тем как мы взорвали Повелителей Времени. Где-то в их особом мире – в Точке схода, типа вне времени.

– Весело живете, – хмыкнул Митос. Хотя название «точка схода» его и насторожило, но раз ее уже взорвали, то не о чем и беспокоиться, верно?

– Я так посмотрю, тебя путешествия во времени тоже не очень удивляют, – скорее утвердительно чем вопросительно изрек Снарт.

– За пять тысяч лет чего только не увидишь.

– Ты же говорил про три.

– Ты спрашивал, когда я перестал считать убитых.

– Ах, ну да, запамятовал.

Митос искривил губы в ироничной ухмылке. Снарт так же криво ухмыльнулся.

– Ну так я пошел? – то ли с настороженностью, то ли в ожидании непонятно чего спросил он.

– Куда? – уточнил Митос, ему и правда было интересно, что новичок собирается делать в чужом времени или даже мире.

– Разберусь по ходу.

– Угу, только кошелек оставь.

– Что? – Снарт даже не потрудился изобразить удивление.

Митос выразительно кивнул на тот карман, где скрылось его имущество. Снарт пожал плечами и небрежно швырнул кошелек на стол.

– Ко всему прочему, еще и вор, – скептически констатировал Митос.

– А у тебя с этим проблемы?

– У меня – нет. Но так ты только по-глупому подставляешься.

– Сам разберусь.

– Как скажешь.

Снарт второй раз подошел к двери и даже взялся за ручку, но, пару секунд помедлив, обернулся:

– Дай двадцатку.

– Зачем?

– Куплю билет на автобус. Ну или одолжи машину. Если не хочешь, чтобы я тискал кошельки в твоем городе.

Митос молча протянул двадцатку.

– Куда ехать собрался? – уже на пороге спросил он.

– Не твое дело.

– Ну-ну.

***

_ в потоке времени, на «Волнолете» _

Когда капитан уже собирался активировать прыжок в Централ-сити, где они хотели забрать юного Рори, пока его не убила Пилигрим, Сара неожиданно спросила:

– А Митоса не надо позвать? Чтобы он тоже пристегнулся?

– Да, у нас же как раз есть освободившееся место Картера, – напомнил профессор Штейн. – Извини, Кендра. Но зачем Митосу сидеть в каюте, если тут безопаснее?

Капитан Хантер замер с занесенной над стартовым рычагом рукой.

– Какого Митоса? – очень осторожно спросил он.

– Ну, твоего друга. Из две тысячи одиннадцатого, которого мы подобрали в Селвейшн, после того как ты выиграл дуэль, – напомнил Палмер.

– Какого друга?! – Хантер подскочил на месте как ужаленный.

Что было довольно трудно, учитывая опущенную страховочную систему, которую Хантер тут же откинул резким рывком и пробкой вылетел из кресла.

– Вы не знаете Митоса? – удивился профессор Штейн.

– Но как же, – не поверил своим ушам Палмер. – Он сказал, что вы давно знакомы.

– И рассказывал, как вы вместе путешествовали по прошлому! – поддержала Кендра. – Он мне помог кое-что вспомнить про мое первое воплощение. И он совершенно точно бывал в древнем Египте.

– Да нет же! – возмутился профессор Штейн. – Он просто доктор истории и археологии. И изучал те времена. Тебе показалось.

– Нет! – уверенно возразила Кендра. – Он знает такие вещи, которых ни в одном манускрипте не найдешь. Уж поверьте мне, он там был.

Визуализация искусственного интеллекта возникла над голографической платформой.

– Старт отменяется? – мелодично уточнила Гидеон.

– Какой старт?! У нас тут неопознанный объект на борту! Да еще и путешествующий во времени!

– Так я и знал, – тихо проворчал Снарт.

– Вы все с ума посходили?! Почему мне о нем никто не сказал? – продолжил бушевать капитан, возбужденно бегая вокруг команды и горестно заламывая руки.

– Мы думали, ты знаешь, – ответила Сара.

– Как?! И ты его видела?

– Да все мы видели. Наверное, – Сара оглянулась на остальных, те нестройно закивали.

– Дурдом какой-то! – капитан схватился за голову.

– Не, он реально убедительно заливал про прошлые века. Даже я повелся, – веско добавил Рори. – Такие байки травил, будто сам все это видел.

– Значит, идем брать этого… Митоссса! И выяснять, кто он такой! – решил капитан и, обнажив револьвер, показал остальным личный пример.

Но большая часть команды отнеслась к этому приказу с некоторой долей скептицизма. У Рори и Снарта оружие всегда было при себе или в шаговой доступности, Палмер по такому незначительному поводу облачаться в костюм не стал, а остальные могли справиться и голыми руками.

В итоге в каюту Митоса вломился лично капитан Хантер с сомнительной поддержкой в лице Рори и Снарта, которые не посчитали нужным даже прицелиться в безоружного. Остальная команда облепила дверной проем, движимая скорее азартным любопытством, чем какими-то опасениями.

Митос ждал этого явления, с удобством развалившись на койке. Пять минут назад Гидеон отрезала ему доступ к архиву, которым он до этого активно пользовался. Так что сюрприза не получилось.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Митос с крайне независимым видом подпирал колонну возле выхода с центрального автовокзала Секувера. У него еще оставались вопросы к Снарту. Не то чтобы он хотел получить ответы на них любой ценой, но парочки лишних телодвижений они однозначно стоили.

Снарт появился спустя четверть часа после того, как Митос занял свой наблюдательный пост. Выглядел он довольно озадаченным и… нет, не потерянным, но пожалуй, все же выбитым из колеи. Но едва увидел Митоса, тут же натянул свою уверенно-презрительную ухмылку.

– Какие-то проблемы? – Митос вовсе не намеревался спрашивать настолько ехидно, но Снарт словно намеренно его провоцировал.

– Все зашибись.

– Но ты не уехал.

– Передумал.

– Ага, – вот теперь Митос даже не пытался убавлять язвительности в голосе.

Снарт мрачно на него покосился, на секунду задумался, что-то прикидывая, а потом ответил вполне нормально, даже слегка растерянно:

– Они не знают про Централ-сити.

– Я тоже не знаю, а что это?

Снарт недоверчиво на него посмотрел и уточнил:

– А Старлинг-сити?

Митос отрицательно покачал головой.

– А мы находимся в этом, Си… как его там? – спросил Снарт. – Я никогда не слышал о таком городе.

– В Сикувере, – напомнил Митос и пошел к машине, неопределенно махнув рукой, что при некотором оптимизме можно было истолковать как приглашающий жест.

Снарт чуть помедлил, но направился следом.

– Ванкувер знаю, Сиэтл знаю, Сикувер – нет. – Снарт сел в машину. – А город вроде выглядит довольно большим. Сколько здесь?..

– Несколько миллионов.

– Мда. Не думал, что у меня так плохо с географией. А в каком он штате?

– Вашингтон, – ответил Митос, заводя мотор и отъезжая с вокзальной стоянки. – Да и у меня с географией довольно неплохо. И никаких Централ– и Старлинг-сити в этой Америке совершенно точно нет.

Они переглянулись. Снарт озадаченно потер макушку.

– Ты думаешь, это другой мир? – осторожно уточнил он.

– А у тебя есть другие варианты?

Снарт пожал плечами.

– В своем мире ты слышал о других мирах или путешественниках между ними? – продолжил допытываться Митос.

– Ну… Флеша ведь у вас тоже нет?

Митос изобразил вежливое удивление.

– Значит, нет, – вздохнул Снарт. – Стрела? Взрыв в Стар-Лабс? Мета-люди? Ох черт, все время забываю, что сейчас еще только две тысячи первый, – спохватился он. – Тогда Общество Справедливости? Зеленый Фонарь? Командир Сталь?

– Ничего такого, – покачал головой Митос. – Ни о первых, ни о вторых даже не слышал. И кстати, прозвища какие-то на редкость дурацкие. Так как насчет путешественников между мирами?

– Ну был у нас один. И пришельцы с Земли-2 тоже были. Пара штук, – Снарт отвечал явно нехотя. – Но из того, что я слышал о Земле-2 – это явно не она.

– Если есть два, то и три, и пять, и десять, – предположил Митос.

– Логично, – Снарт замолчал, уставившись в окно на мелькавший за стеклом город – чужой город в чужом мире.

Они промолчали до самого дома. Снарту было о чем подумать. Митос не мешал.

***

_ в потоке времени, на «Волнолете» _

Митос сидел посреди зала управления. Слева в его голову целился Снарт, справа в плечо – Рори. Капитан Хантер изображал из себя опытного дознавателя. Или хотя бы пытался. Судя по лицам остальной команды, многим из них мучительно не хватало попкорна.

– Вы там определитесь, вы меня сжечь угрожаете или заморозить? – Митос по очереди покосился на обоих своих стражей.

– Не дергайся! – Рори чувствительно ткнул дулом ему в спину. Все успеем. Сначала поджарим, потом заморозим.

– Или наоборот, – поддержал его Снарт.

Митос уже в третий раз повторил свою историю попадания на «Волнолет»: несся себе на мотоцикле в своем родном две тысячи одиннадцатом, никого не трогал, тут бац – какое-то странное сияние прямо по курсу, куда он с разгону влетел и оказался среди ковбоев на диком западе. Мотоцикл спрятал, попытался влиться в коллектив... Тьфу! То есть вписаться в не очень тихую и не очень мирную жизнь городка. И тут пару недель спустя являются какие-то странные типы. Нет, может быть местным они и нормально выглядят, но ему, жителю двадцать первого века, за милю видно, что они не из этого времени. А дальше дело техники – проследить за ними, найти корабль и взойти на него. Все. Простая, скромная и ничем не примечательная история.

– Но как же древний Египет, роман с Клеопатрой, обеды с Сократом, дружба с Байроном? – не поверил своим ушам профессор Штейн.

– Да, тут я немного приврал, – покаянно развел руками Митос. – Извините, но когда услышал про путешествия во времени, то просто не смог удержаться. Но я действительно доктор истории и археологии, преподаю в Йельском университете.

Митос снова врал, но знал, что этого им не выяснить. Если «Волнолет» совершит посадку в его времени, то там Йель был уничтожен бомбардировкой еще несколько лет назад. Но почему-то Митосу казалось, что в тот две тысячи одиннадцатый они так просто не попадут. Если вообще смогут.

– Наверное, вы хороший специалист своего дела, раз даже Кендру сумели провести, – уважительно заметила Сара, но за нарочитым восхищением притаилась настороженная недоверчивость – как кинжал у убийцы за пазухой.

– Да, – нескромно подтвердил Митос, – просто отличный.

– А зачем вы спрятали мотоцикл, мистер Митос? – продолжил допрос капитан Хантер. – Кстати, это фамилия или имя?

– Можете звать меня Адам Пирсон, если вам так удобнее. А насчет мотоцикла – мне показалось неправильным въехать на нем в город конца девятнадцатого столетия. Возникло бы слишком много вопросов.

– Так все-таки Адам или Митос? – капитан уцепился за первое найденное несоответствие в его истории.

– Адам Митос Пирсон – выкрутился тот. – Но я уже много лет пользуюсь только вторым именем и именно под ним известен в… академических кругах. Знаете, как первую публикацию подпишешь, так потом и прилипнет. Но я привык.

– Ладно, мистер Митос или как вас там, так с какой целью вы проникли на мой корабль? – перешел к главному капитан.

– Но это же очевидно. Я хочу вернуться домой. И бы был вам весьма благодарен, если бы вы вернули меня в мое время. У меня там, знаете ли, дела.

Заперев Митоса в боксе для пленников, команда вернулась к обсуждению инцидента.

– По-моему, он – безобидный ученый, – вынес свой вердикт профессор Штейн.

– Который слишком профессионально врет, – осадил его Снарт. – Час назад вы еще верили, что он – путешественник во времени и друг кэпа.

– А мне его история тоже кажется вполне убедительной! – доктор Палмер поддержал негласное братство докторов и профессуры. – Поставьте себя на его место. Неожиданно оказаться на сто сорок лет в прошлом, опознать таких же, как он пришельцев из будущего, пробраться на корабль – вот вы бы смогли?

– Лично я? – уточнил профессор Штейн. – Сомневаюсь. Хотя будь я лет на тридцать помоложе…

– О чем вообще разговор? Типа у нас много вариантов? – перебил его Мик Рори. – Или высадить его в том времени, куда он хочет, или пристрелить. Решайте. Я бы пристрелил.

– Я тоже, – поддержала его Сара. – И мне не верится в университетского преподавателя, гоняющего на мотоцикле.

– Ха! – перебил ее доктор Палмер, в один этот возглас вложив все, что думает об устоявшихся стереотипах о докторах.

Спорить с ним никто не стал. Уж больно ярким примером безбашенного доктора являлся он сам.

– Нельзя его убивать, – возразила Кендра. – Но не оставлять же на корабле.

– Конечно, мы не можем позволить ему остаться с нами, – подтвердил капитан . – Но мне не нравятся ни он, ни его история.

– Он и не обязан вам нравиться, – снова вступился за Митоса профессор Штейн. – Но неужели вы всерьез собираетесь убить человека только из-за личной неприязни?

– Да никто не собирается его убивать! – капитан Хантер вскочил и начал раздраженно вышагивать по залу управления. – Но он мне не нравится!

– Это мы уже слышали. И что вы предлагаете? – спросил профессор Штейн.

– Ничего, – сдался капитан. – Рори прав. Остается только высадить его в две тысячи одиннадцатом. Да поскорее! У нас полно своих проблем! И Пилигрим на хвосте.

– Надо еще забрать его мотоцикл из тысячу восемьсот семьдесят первого, – напомнил Снарт. – Да, я всегда внимательно слушаю.

– Хорошо, летим сначала за мотоциклом, а потом в две тысячи одиннадцатый. Всем занять свои места. Гидеон, готовность к старту. И кстати, ты-то как могла его проворонить?

– Происходящее за пределами корабля я не отслеживаю, – в синтетическом голосе почудились едва различимые нотки обиды. – Возле Селвейшна он зашел и заявил, что ты его пригласил. Такое событие являлось вполне вероятным.

– Да так кто угодно может зайти и взять нас голыми руками! – фыркнул капитан.

– Он не совершал враждебных действий. Иначе я бы вмешалась, – возразила Гидеон.

Корабль начал перемещение во времени.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

– Слушай, а интернет у вас тут уже изобрели?

– Зачем тебе?

– Хочу кое-что уточнить.

– Что?

– А тебе не все ли равно? – привычно окрысился Снарт, но, видимо, вспомнил, что сидит в его доме и в его одежде, и даже расщедрился на очередной вменяемый ответ: – Хочу найти местного себя. Я тут, конечно, на пятнадцать лет младше, но тем не менее.

– А в ваше время в интернете так запросто можно узнать о любом человеке? Или ты какая-то знаменитость?

– А в вашем, полагаю, еще нет, – скривился Снарт, словно не заметив подколку.

Митос несколько минут смотрел на показательно игнорирующего его пристальное внимание гостя. С одной стороны, ну правда, какое ему дело. А с другой… вот так оказаться в чужом мире, где не только нет ни одного близкого или знакомого, но и сами реалии мира довольно существенно отличаются: нет многих привычных вещей, зато полно чуждых и раздражающих своей инаковостью. Да к тому же и в другом времени. Митос и врагу бы такого не пожелал.

– У меня есть один знакомый, – осторожно начал он. – Он умеет добывать информацию. Но надо больше исходных данных. Место рождения?

– Централ-сити, – мрачно посмотрел на него Снарт .

– Ясно, – вздохнул Митос. – Родители?

– Отец – Льюис Снарт, уголовник – по базам полиции можно пробить, если у твоего друга есть доступ. Думаю, отца проще будет найти, чем мать. Если они вообще существуют в этом мире.

– Я попробую.

Митос отправился звонить Джо, сбежав сначала в другую комнату, потом на веранду, а потом и вовсе вышел прогуляться по ночному городу – от греха подальше. Сдавать пришельцу орден Наблюдателей вообще и особенно Джо он категорически не собирался.

Вернувшись через полчаса, он застал Снарта сидящим на спинке дивана и глубокомысленно всматривающимся в огонь в камине – так, словно тот надеялся там увидеть что-то большее, чем просто пляску пламенных языков. Или даже не что-то, а кого-то.

Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, и Митос ответил на немой вопрос, не дожидаясь, пока его озвучат:

– Льюис Снарт в семнадцать лет погиб на малолетке, где отсиживал за магазинную кражу. Никаких детей у него, естественно, не было.

– Однако, – Снарт спрыгнул с дивана. – По ходу, в этом мире я вообще не существую.

– Возможно, именно поэтому ты стал бессмертным, попав сюда, – предположил Митос.

– Ты думаешь?

– Не знаю. Просто одна из теорий. Не хуже, но и не лучше других.

***

_ 2011, Вильнюс, Литва _

– Это не мое время, – Митос скрестил руки на груди, не делая и шагу в сторону открытого трапа.

– Как это не ваше?! – возмутился капитан. – Место – то, дата – та, которую вы назвали. Что вам еще не нравится, мистер Митос?

– Видите телевышку? – спросил Митос.

– Да, и что?

– В моем времени ее как раз вчера взорвали. А здесь она довольно целая с виду. Да и вообще, в мое время в Восточной Европе уже несколько лет царят хаос и анархия. И приближается апокалипсис. Вот это, – Митос обвел рукой как назло клинически пасторальный пейзаж с лужайками и ярким солнышком. – Очень похоже на войну и разруху с апокалипсисом?

– Явно нет, – констатировал Рори, вместе с остальными стоящий на трапе.

– Что за бред! Какая война?! Какой апокалипсис?! — капитан Хантер аж подпрыгнул от возмущения. – Не было ничего такого в две тысячи одиннадцатом! Никогда не было! Гидеон, покажи временные линии!

– Описанные события отсутствуют во всех возможных линиях временного потока.

– Вот! – Хантер торжествующе поднял палец.

– Да? А тогда откуда я пришел?

– Хороший вопрос, – хмыкнула Сара.

– Говорил же, врет он все, – Снарт хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

– Подождите! – осенило профессора Штейна. – Может быть дело не в другом времени, а в другом мире?!

Все ошеломленно замолчали. Митос мысленно выдохнул. Ну наконец-то они додумались. Он не хотел сам озвучивать эту версию, но уже начал опасаться, что скоро придется.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Звякнули, сталкиваясь, клинки, разлетелись, снова скрестились, в первое мгновение казалось, что силы равны, и, вероятно, так оно и было. Но тут левый клинок выполнил виртуозный пируэт, вывернулся из захвата, на излете внешней дуги задел своего соперника и отбросил на пол.

– Ну и нафига все это? – Снарт мрачно покосился на Митоса, потирая запястье, чуть не вывихнутое этим приемом.

– Хочешь потерять голову в первом же бою? – Митос издевательски отсалютовал ему своим мечом.

Тыкать им в шею Снарту после каждой его неудачи Митосу надоело еще где-то в первый десяток раз. Все равно Снарт должным образом не проникался приставленной к горлу сталью. Слишком уж юн как бессмертный. Еще не привык и толком не осознал, что только это движение несет реальную угрозу его жизни.

– Третье тысячелетие на дворе, – изощрялся в сарказме Снарт. – Кому нужны эти древние ковырялки?

– Ими очень удобно рубить головы, – напомнил Митос.

– Да, я заметил, – огрызнулся Снарт. – Но зачем при этом строить из себя великого фехтовальщика? Пристрелил издалека, можно даже из снайперки, подошел, снес голову, пока противник в отключке валяется, и вся недолга. Все! Зачем такие сложности?

Митос страдальчески прикрыл рукой глаза.

– Ну что опять не так? Насчет снайперки – это ведь отличная идея, – Снарт самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – А если взять разрывной патрон, то при удачном раскладе голову выстрелом оторвет и ничего рубить не придется.

– Ты безнадежен, – Митос сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Тогда зачем ты со мной возишься?

– Сам недоумеваю, – вздохнул Митос.

– Или тебя пленила небесная синева моих глаз?

Митос не удержался от ироничного фырканья, но в чем-то несносный новичок был прав. И хотя красоту своих глаз он явно переоценивал, но вот его невозмутимый, скорее даже нордически-холодный характер Митоса определенно привлекал. Такое... здоровое разнообразие после вспыльчивого и горячего горца.

– И чем тебе моя идея со снайперкой не нравится? – Снарт, прищурившись, смотрел на Митоса. – Не хочешь отвечать, да?

– Не хочу, – кивнул тот. – Но придется. Или ты пойдешь проверять на собственной шкуре.

Снарт утвердительно хмыкнул.

– Не ты один такой умный, – заметил Митос. – И если коротко, то о таком вопиющем нарушении правил обязательно узнают.

– И тогда что, придут за нарушителем всей толпой? – скептически перебил его Снарт.

– Что-то типа того, – уклончиво ответил Митос.

– На этом месте я должен был испугаться?

– Мог бы. – Митос искривил губы в намеке на усмешку. – Но ты же не станешь.

– А типа я ошибаюсь?

– Ты не все знаешь.

– А рассказать?

– Перебьешься. Раз такой умный, то учись на своих ошибках. Если сумеешь их пережить.

– Этот вариант мне вполне подходит, – Снарт показательно пнул так и валяющийся на полу меч, отбросив его к двери, и следом сам направился к выходу из зала, который Митос освободил от мебели и отвел под их тренировки.

– И это я тебе еще про святую землю не говорил, – сказал Митос ему в спину.

Он хотел придержать эту информацию до более подходящего случая, но чем дальше, тем больше сомневался, что он когда-нибудь наступит. Ученик из Снарта вышел препаршивевший.

– Про что? – Судя по выражению лица Снарта, тот решил, что ослышался.

– Нельзя драться на Святой земле. Кладбища, церкви, монастыри и всякое такое.

– Вы вообще вменяемые? – впервые за все их знакомство Снарт смотрел на Митоса как на психа, при том опасного. – Или сектанты какие-то намаханные? При чем тут религия? И какая именно? Христианство? Ислам? Буддизм?

– Да любая. Неважно. На любой Святой земле драться нельзя.

– Почему? А, стой, дай я сам угадаю. Потому что нарушение Кодекса?

– Ты делаешь успехи, – саркастически заметил Митос.

– Знаешь, у меня нет пяти тысяч лет, чтобы оттачивать мастерство владения клинком. Так что я, пожалуй, рискну своим способом. А ваш кодекс я в гробу видел.

Снарт поднял меч, насмешливо им отсалютовал, довольно точно копируя недавний жест Митоса, и ушел. Не только из тренировочной, но и вообще.

Останавливать его древнейший не стал.

***

_ в потоке времени, на «Волнолете» _

Митос снова сидел запертым в боксе для пленников, а в зале управления разгорался очередной спор в его честь.

– У нас нет технологий путешествий между параллельными мирами! – капитан уже устал отстаивать эту очевидную истину.

– Но Барри умеет, – напомнил профессор Штейн. – Или доктор Уэллс мог бы нам помочь. Он ведь сам с другой Земли. Я думаю, нет, я уверен, что если мы с ними свяжемся…

– Нет! – резко перебил его капитан Хантер. – Нам некогда заниматься этим! Если мы не поторопимся, Пилигрим убьет молодого Рори, и он исчезнет. И напоминаю, что после него нам надо спасать остальных! И Севидж все еще угрожает уничтожить человечество! Никто об этом не забыл, нет?

– Но что мы будем делать с Митосом? – спросила Сара. – Так и будем везде таскать за собой?

– Нет. Усыпим и отвезем обратно в Селвейшн, – после недолгого размышления решил капитан.

– Почему именно туда? – удивился Палмер.

– Потому что там мы его подобрали. – ответил капитан Хантер. – Вернее, именно там он незаконно и обманом проник на мой корабль.

– Принцип минимального вмешательства? – догадался профессор Штейн.

– Да. Возможно, он – часть исторической аномалии и должен был оказаться именно в том времени и месте.

– Где он никак не повлияет на последующую историю, ибо это временной осколок? – наконец-то Палмер понял истинные причины такого капитанского выбора.

– Я рад, что не только мистер Снарт меня внимательно слушает.

– Но как-то нехорошо с ним получится, не по понятиям, – недовольно заметил Мик Рори.

– Мистер Рори, я о вас же забочусь! Именно вы – первая жертва Пилигрима.

– Да ладно, я просто сказал. Мне все равно. Решили выкинуть – выкидывайте. Я-то вообще за убить голосовал.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Грабить банк было весело ровно до тех пор, пока его самым наглым образом не пристрелили, да еще именно тогда, когда он наконец-то оторвался от преследующей его полиции. Очнулся Снарт в уже знакомом подвале. Правда, в прошлый раз Митос спускался сюда за вином. Но для подвешивания пленников он тоже неплохо сгодился.

– А кто вещал, что нельзя стрелять в других бессмертных и пользоваться их мертвым состоянием? Нарушаем собственные принципы? – Снарт подергал притянутыми к потолочной балке руками, но связали его качественно, со знанием дела, и многолетним, даже многотысячелетним опытом.

– Кажется, твоя голова все еще при тебе, – парировал Митос.

– А, так значит, если не отрубать голову, то можно?

– В целом да, – недобро улыбнулся Митос.

– Но спорим, что не многие так делают?

– Ты выиграл спор, доволен?

– Нет, но ты же и не за этим меня сюда притащил. Кстати, а зачем? – Снарт изобразил показательный интерес.

– Воспитательный процесс, – коротко ответил Митос, в последний проверяя надежность пут.

– Чего? – опешил Снарт.

– Ну раз по другому до тебя не доходит.

– Что не доходит?!

– Я говорил тебе: не высовывайся, не привлекай внимание, не бравируй своим бессмертием, не показывай смертным, кто ты на самом деле?

– Извини, «папочка», я был плохим учеником, – съехидничал Снарт. – Теперь ты меня выпорешь?

– Ты думаешь, это все игрушки?

– Нет, все жутко серьезно, ответственно и величественно. Я уже проникся, честное воровское.

– Паяц, – Митос щелкнул выключателем и направился к выходу из подвала.

– Эй! Что ты собираешься делать?

– Ничего.

– В смысле?

– Человек может выдержать без еды несколько недель, но без воды – не переживет и первую. Я проверял.

– Предпочту поверить тебе на слово, – согласился Снарт и быстро спросил, пока Митос все еще стоял на ступенях лестницы, ведущей из подвала. – А если я закричу?

– Здесь отличная звукоизоляция.

– Интересно, зачем она тебе?

– Бывают в жизни бессмертного всякие... странные ситуации, – Митос чуть замялся. – Приходится соответствовать.

– И ты думаешь, оттого, что я умру тут от жажды, я изменю свое мнение о вашем идиотском Кодексе и стану его соблюдать? Да ты куда больший оптимист, чем мне казалось.

– После первой смерти – наверняка нет.

– А пятый или десятый раз что-то изменит? – Снарт прятался за сарказмом как за непробиваемым щитом, но на «десятом» его голос едва заметно дрогнул.

– Ну… – Митос открыл ведущую из подвала дверь, впустив во тьму узкий лучик света, – один мой знакомый псих за триста лет в похожей ситуации… Не то, чтобы стал меньшим психом, но на людях потом однозначно вел себя куда адекватнее. – И, пока Снарт молча переваривал про «триста лет», наигранно воодушевленно добавил: – Но я в тебя верю. Ты справишься куда быстрее. Да и этот дом вряд ли триста лет простоит.

***

_ 1990, Централ-Сити _

Пока команда бегала вокруг горящего дома юного Мика Рори, Митосу не составило никакого труда снова проникнуть на «Волнолет». Но теперь Гидеон была начеку и заблокировала его прямо в шлюзе.

Когда створки открылись, перед Митосом снова предстала вся команда в полном боевом облачении.

– Как вы сюда попали? – с неприкрытой угрозой спросил капитан Хантер. – Как очутились в этом времени?

Митос гордо многозначительно промолчал, предоставив им теряться в догадках.

– Но как? Прошло сто двадцать лет! А вы совершенно не изменились, – недоумевал профессор Штейн.

– Он переместился во времени, как и мы, – предположил Палмер. – Разве не очевидно?

– Ты работаешь на Повелителей Времени? – Хантер вытащил из-за пояса револьвер и навел его на Митоса.

– Нет. Но я знаю, у вас есть знакомые, путешествующие между мирами. И вы можете помочь мне вернуться домой. Вот только не хотите этого делать.

– Не хотим и не будем, – отрезал капитан и хмуро покосился на свою команду. – Ну и кто ему разболтал?

– Про Барри и Уэллса? – профессор Штейн снял и начал нервно протирать очки. – Кажется, я. Понимаете капитан, я был в корне не согласен с вашим решением и…

– Все ясно, – перебил его Хантер. – А про Мика кто ему  рассказал ? И про нашу следующую точку выхода из временного потока?

– Да вы сами об этом несколько раз упоминали, капитан, – напомнил Митос.

– Я не говорил дату.

– «В день гибели его родителей» – тоже неплохая точка отсчета, – ухмыляясь, процитировал Митос случайно услышанный обрывок разговора.

Капитан досадливо закусил губу, но оправдываться перед командой не стал.

– Значит, мне осталось подождать еще каких-то четверть века и искать в Централ-Сити Барри Аллена, Стар-Лабс и доктора Харрисона Уэллса? Я все правильно помню? Ничего не перепутал? – Митос откровенно издевался. – Не хотите сэкономить мне время? А заодно лишний раз не рисковать, что я нечаянно поменяю всю вашу историю? Или даже вовсе не нечаянно…

– До сих пор же вы ничего не изменили, – напомнила Сара. – Хантер регулярно проверяет временные линии. Мы бы заметили возмущение.

– Я старался, – Митос искривил губы в намеке на улыбку. – Но исключительно в надежде на эту нашу встречу. А если вы все равно не желаете мне помогать, то дальше у меня уже не будет такого стимула.

– Хорошо, – Хантер медленно кивнул. – Я согласен. Пришла пора решить эту проблему.

И с этими словами он выстрелил. Прямо в сердце Митоса – с такого расстояния не промазал бы и ребенок. В лицо ему брызнуло ярко-алым, мелкие кровавые капли долетели до всех, стоящих рядом. Кендра молча развернулась и ушла, лишь бросив осуждающий взгляд на капитана. Тот мельком посмотрел ей вслед и, воспользовавшись тем, что остальная команда ошеломленно замерла, пояснил, пока никто не начал возмущаться:

– Наша камера все еще не подходит для долгосрочного содержания пленников, если никто не забыл, – он обвел взглядом их вытянувшиеся лица. – Он слишком много знал и представлял угрозу для времени. И эту угрозу надо было ликвидировать. Не говоря уже о том, что он вообще непонятно кто, сумевший переместиться на сто с лишним лет. Он мог быть шпионом Повелителей, Севиджа… Пилигрим могла подослать его. Да и вообще, что это я перед вами оправдываюсь?! У меня просто не было выбора!

– Ну разве так можно?! Капитан?! – профессор Штейн первым обрел дар голоса.

– Мик, Сара, вам пора лететь спасать юную версию Сары от Пилигрима. Джексон ждет вас на челноке. Вы и так уже опаздываете. Мистер Снарт, приберитесь здесь. Утилизатор на нижней палубе.

– Я помню, – мрачно ответил Снарт, не сводя взгляда с трупа у своих ног.

– Но как же так… – профессор Штейн все еще не мог отойти от увиденного.

– Пойдемте, Мартин, – Палмер осторожно взял его под руку. – Не хотелось бы с таким соглашаться, но в чем-то капитан прав. И хотя я бы поступил иначе, но Митос угрожал нам.

– Рей, как вы можете такое говорить? – ужаснулся профессор. – Несчастный просто хотел попасть домой.

Палмер не стал дальше спорить, но он ни на секунду не забывал, что где-то там сейчас Пилигрим подкрадывается к его юной версии – чтобы убить и навсегда стереть из истории. И не только он один под ударом – и Джексон, и сам профессор тоже. Вмешательство Митоса могло все испортить и вообще поставить крест на их миссии по спасению мира от Севиджа. Ставки были слишком высоки. Особенно для капитана. И Палмер понятия не имел, как поступил бы, будь он на его месте. Когда на одной чаше весов так много всего, включая собственную жену и сына, а на второй – какой-то назойливый иномирный пришелец, который грозит все испортить… Нет, все же вот так стрелять в него Палмер не стал бы. Но капитана очень хорошо понимал.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Прежде чем Митос в следующий раз спустился в подвал, Снарт успел умереть пару раз. И ему категорически не понравилось. Но это не разу ни означало, что он готов отступить.

Тем большим сюрпризом оказалось, когда Митос совершенно неожиданно спустился в подвал – впервые за все время, отвязал и довольно бережно дотащил Снарта до дивана в гостиной. Даже пледом укутал и принес чашку чая. Одуряюще ароматного.

В процессе транспортировки до дивана Снарту очень хотелось вмазать по этой наглой бессмертной роже, но в прошлый раз он умирал пять дней назад и сейчас был не в лучшем состоянии. Да и, честно говоря, просто выжидал более удобный момент для побега, не размениваясь на удовлетворение бессмысленного агрессивного порыва.

– С чего вдруг такие нежности? – подозрительно спросил он, утолив первую жажду и дотянувшись до печенья на блюдце.

– Теперь ты не бессмертный.

– В смысле? – не понял Снарт.

– Во-первых, я не ощущаю Зова, а во-вторых…– начал отвечать Митос, но неожиданно быстро чиркнул припрятанным в рукаве кинжалом по запястью Снарта.

Тот чуть чашку не выронил. Хорошо, что держал двумя руками.

– И какого черта? – озадаченно спросил он, эти переходы от садизма к откровенной заботе и обратно уже порядком ему надоели.

Митос молча кивнул на свежий кровоточащий порез – рана и не думала затягиваться.

– Регенерации нет, – пояснил он.

– Вижу, – буркнул Снарт. – Но как такое может быть?

– У нормального бессмертного – никак и не может. Но ты выпал из портала и пришел из другого мира. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты стал бессмертным и как это работает.

– Количество воскрешений было ограничено тремя и я все их уже потратил? – мрачно предположил Снарт.

– Нет, – покачал головой Митос. – Это бред. Должно быть что-то еще.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Сам же говоришь, что я – уникальный случай.

– Потому что я чувствую Зов при твоем приближении. Это не какое-то иное или альтернативное бессмертие. Вот ты рассказывал мне про Севиджа из вашего мира, которого бессмертным сделал удар метеорита. И я практически уверен, что если бы столкнулся с вашим Севиджем, то никакого Зова не ощутил бы. Потому что получить по башке метеоритом – это совершенно другое. И его бессмертие не имеет никакого отношения к нашему. А у тебя – именно такое, как у всех бессмертных этого мира.

– Допустим, – кивнул Снарт. – Но куда оно тогда подевалось?

Митос задумчиво уставился на Снарта, словно надеялся увидеть в нем что-то новое. Но тщетно.

– Понятия не имею. И мне это не нравится.

– Но убивать ты меня передумал? – Снарт поудобнее устроился на диванчике.

– Когда ты опять смертный? Зачем бы мне?

– Ну действительно, – мрачно пробурчал Снарт, решив, что лучше сначала выспаться и отожраться, а потом уже сбежать.

Раз этот псих к нему-человеку никаких претензий не имеет, надо пользоваться возможностью, пока дают. И все-таки эти бессмертные все сильно нездоровые на голову. Что Севидж, что этот.

– Как ты думаешь, это теперь навсегда или бессмертие еще вернется? – уже засыпая, спросил он у так и сидящего напротив Митоса.

– Хотел бы я знать. Но если оно вернется…

– То ты снова почувствуешь Зов, – перебил его Снарт. – Ну зашибись. А если я стану бессмертным прямо во сне, то проснусь уже снова в твоем подвале?

– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Митос, но Снарт уже заснул.

***

_ в потоке времени, на «Волнолете» _

За прошедшие сто двадцать лет (сто девятнадцать, если быть точным, но год туда, год сюда – кого это волнует?) Митос обзавелся очень интересной аномалией в собственной памяти. Проявлялась она медленно и постепенно, сначала приходя странными снами, и со временем становясь все четче и четче. Пока Митос окончательно не убедился, что обладает двумя параллельными наборами воспоминаний за один короткий период в две тысячи первом году.

И конечно, теперь он не мог не узнать Леонарда Снарта, с которым познакомился дважды. Один раз тут – на корабле, одновременно с остальной командой. А второй раз (или в первый? как все сложно с этими временными парадоксами) – в своем новом прошлом, которого совершенно точно не существовало ни в тот момент, когда он так неосторожно провалился в неизвестный портал, спасаясь от банды преследующих его каннибалов, ни когда команда «Волнолета» бросила его в Дакоте в конце девятнадцатого века.

Но теперь новое прошлое уже постепенно проступило в памяти, словно проявляющаяся на снимке фотография.  И в нем было слишком много Снарта. Что отдельно озадачивало, эти воспоминания выглядели незавершенными, периодически обогащаясь все новыми событиями. Так словно где-то в другой вселенной или в другом две тысячи первом Митос прямо сейчас продолжал общаться со Снартом. Вот только похоже, что его здешний вариант, в отличии от Митоса, никаких новых воспоминаний так и не получил. Или очень успешно это скрывал.

Или оставалась еще одна очень неприятная возможность, что эта параллельная ветка воспоминаний из две тысячи первого – не более чем странная и даже немного пугающая галлюцинация. Но с чего бы вдруг? 

В его первое пребывание на «Волнолете», он для себя никак не выделял Снарта, разве что вместе с Сарой считал их двумя потенциально самыми опасными противниками – помимо капитана. Но последний просто категорически не нравился Митосу, что было совершенно взаимно. Не будь Сары со Снартом, Митос рискнул бы избавиться от Хантера, а потом захватить его команду и его корабль. Но этим двоим лапшу на уши так легко не навешать, поэтому от плана пришлось отказаться. И это еще не считая того, что Снарт в него целился, угрожал и вообще вел себя крайне неприязненно.

И неужели после всего этого его подсознание могло выдать такую развесистую и подробную галлюцинацию про совместное прошлое именно со Снартом, да еще и с эротическим подтекстом? Нет, до такой степени Митос в своей психике никогда не сомневался и теперь не собирался. Лучше сначала как следуют допросить Снарта, а если он действительно ничего не помнит, тогда уже поискать другие объяснения этой аномалии.

Обо всем этом Митос думал, еще едва пробравшись на корабль – параллельно вялой ругани с командой и капитаном, которая закончилась выстрелом в сердце. Не то, чтобы Митос не предполагал такого исхода, хотя предпочел бы избежать. Но увы.

И к его огромному сожалению, за все прошедшие тысячелетия он так и не научился оживать тихо и незаметно – как ни пытался, все равно не получалось. Первый судорожный вдох и короткий приступ кашля каждый раз неизменно сопровождали очередное возвращение к жизни. И не заметить этого со стороны было решительно невозможно.

Едва осознав себя и поняв, что его куда-то тащат самым невежливым образом, Митос резко дернул ногами, освобождая их из захвата, и тут же перекатом ушел в сторону. Матерное приветствие и ослепляюще ледяной голубоватый луч были ему ответом. Еще раз кувыркнувшись по полу, Митос вскочил на ноги и прыгнул вперед. В этот раз с лучом он не разминулся, да и не собирался, хорошо хоть получилось минимизировать ущерб, подставив плечо и руку.

Митос всегда недолюбливал рукопашный бой и прочее ногомахательство, хотя после нескольких столетий жизни в Китае не жаловался на отсутствие нужных навыков. Но уметь и любить – две очень разные вещи. К тому же нелюбимые боевые искусства он применял редко и по крайней необходимости, что не лучшим образом сказывалось на их качестве. Зато в своих новых воспоминаниях о две тысячи первом они со Снартом провели много совместных тренировочных боев, и Митос совершенно точно знал все его приемчики и прекрасно понимал, что тот может и как реагирует на внезапную угрозу.

Сам же Митос тогда ни разу не выходил против своего ученика без меча, и у него просто не было повода показывать, что он умеет голыми руками. То ли это сработало, то ли Снарт, и правда, ничего не помнил из их общего прошлого, но Митосу удалось его вырубить даже с замороженной рукой.

Запоздало Митос понял, что ему еще крупно повезло: и что Снарт был один, и что это был именно он, и что Митос ожил перед самым утилизатором, а не когда его уже в него засунули. Да еще и от камеры утилизатора до шлюза с юными гостями «Волнолета» оставалось всего пол коридора – сплошная удача.

Схватив Снарта за ногу, Митос поспешил туда – быстрее, пока не спохватилась Гидеон. На входе в шлюз бросил бессознательное тело поперек проема, блокируя им двери, взял на силовой захват рванувшегося к нему мальчишку, заломив ему руку за спину и почти вывернув плечо, навел оружие на едва дернувшуюся девушку и крикнул в потолок:

– Гидеон, позови-ка капитана. И побыстрее. А то у меня тут гораздо больше заложников, чем мне нужно.  Могу кого-нибудь и пристрелить – для лучшего взаимопонимания.

Голограмма с капитаном появилась под потолком пару минут спустя. За его спиной столпилась вся остальная встревоженная команда.

– Значит так, – скомандовал Митос. – Звоните этому вашему доктору Уэллсу, Барри или еще кому. Но пока вы не найдете способ вернуть меня обратно, никто из этих троих живым отсюда не выйдет.

– Он тоже бессмертный! – беззвучно выдохнула Кендра на голограмме, но Митос прекрасно умел читать по губам.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Снарта не покидала мысль, что побег ему удался слишком легко. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше ему казалось, что Митос его намеренно отпустил. Потому что просто проснуться, не обнаружить хозяина дома и побыстрее свалить, пока тот не вернулся – как-то мало вязалось с тем образом Митоса, который сложился у Снарта по их предыдущему знакомству. Получается, или древний бессмертный хотел, чтобы он сбежал, или ему теперь действительно уже плевать на ставшего смертным Снарта. А тот и сам не знал, какой из этих вариантов его больше устроил бы.

Снарт решил убраться подальше от Секувера. Но, уже купив билет и выйдя на перрон, задумчиво уставился на стоящий перед ним поезд. Снарт почему-то был уверен: если Митосу от него что-то нужно, если все это часть какого-то замысла или плана – Митос без труда найдет его, как бы далеко он ни уехал. Тогда побег бессмысленен.

А если нет, то зачем уезжать? Здесь, по крайней мере, есть Митос. Не то, чтобы Снарт жаждал продолжить их знакомство, скорее, даже наоборот, но слишком хорошо знал, каково это, когда нет ни единой знакомой души, и что бы ни случилось – обратиться все равно не к кому.

Дома у него был Мик, но их отсидки не всегда совпадали. Временами Снарт оказывался в тюрьме без него, а иногда, наоборот, сам проворачивал дела, пока Мик мотал свой срок. И это сразу же все усложняло. Хотя Снарт умел обходиться без Мика и находить себе других подельников, но по-настоящему мог рассчитывать только на него.

А еще была сестра. И хотя это совсем другое, и он старался никогда не впутывать ее в свои дела и проблемы, но к ней можно было ввалиться, истекая кровью из простреленного плеча. Или взять с собой на не слишком опасное дело. Или… да много еще чего. 

А теперь, вот допустим, не понравится его рожа полицейскому, стоящему у багажных касс, и тот потребует предъявить документы – и сразу с места в карьер куча проблем. И ладно еще, если удастся на месте отбрехаться, а если нет? Человек без документов, без единой регистрации во всех системах, и вообще без каких-либо следов его существования – отличный подарок для полицейского участка. Из которого он уже очень не скоро выйдет и сильно вряд ли, что на свободу.

Или один звонок Митосу. Который ему обязан как минимум тем, что Снарт будет молчать о бессмертных и о нем. Снарт не минуты не сомневался, что у Митоса достаточно связей и способов решить маленькую проблему с документами. И это только один пример, а мало ли что еще может быть.

Найдя рациональное объяснение своему нежеланию уезжать из Сикувера, Снарт успокоился и отправился вливаться в преступную среду своего нового места обитания. Шестерок, подручных и ненадежных подельников не так уж сложно найти – надо лишь знать, где искать. А с этим Снарт справится без проблем.

Теперь он стал осторожнее: никаких громких преступлений или крупных грабежей, вообще ничего заметного или провокационного. Только мелкие, хорошо спланированные, ювелирно отточенные и максимально скрытные дела. Когда подельники начинали ворчать, что они только размениваются на ерунду и пора переходить к настоящим делам, Снарт менял подельников. Временами он ловил себя на мысли, что, по сути, Митос добился желаемого – теперь Снарт старательно не высовывался. И это раздражало. Но он рассчитывал сначала как следует освоиться на новом месте, а потом уже… Но однажды, вписавшись в веселую и разудалую драчку в баре, обнаружил, что сбитые костяшки полностью зажили через полчаса. Еще через пару недель он перепроверил, намеренно порезав себе ладонь, – порез затянулся буквально на глазах. Значит, бессмертие и сопутствующие плюшки с проблемами вернулись. Почему оно пропадало и откуда снова появилось – так и осталось загадкой. Но теперь, однозначно, надо быть еще осторожнее.

Но все равно не помогло.

Бессмертный на него вышел к концу второго месяца в Секувере. Верный своему решению Снарт его пристрелил – без пистолета он из дому не выходил, да и там всегда держал под рукой. А потом мрачно стоял над временным трупом. Рубить голову бездыханному телу как-то претило.

Снарт вообще не любил убивать. В том смысле, что процесс его совершенно не радовал, но при необходимости или достойном поводе – делал это без малейшего колебания. В свое время выполнение требования Барри «без трупов» далось ему гораздо легче, чем он демонстрировал это занудному морализатору Флешу или даже признавался сам себе. Оказалось, что хватило достаточно веского повода, и все планы и замыслы как-то сами собой перестроились в режим «без трупов».

Ближайшие три дня Снарт провел в своем подвале, но теперь уже выступая в обратной роли. Снова и снова ловя себя на мысли, что опять поступает вполне по заветам Митоса – по показанному образцу. И опять тихо бесясь из-за этого. И из-за того, что с возвращением бессмертия вопрос с Митосом снова открыт. А Снарт понятия не имеет, что с ним делать. Прежде всего потому, что и сам не понимает: что он хочет сделать? Наказать за те недели в подвале? Мелочно и глупо. Пойти и просто поговорить? Можно снова нарваться на подвал. Плюнуть на все, сбежать и самому разбираться со всеми потенциальными бессмертными проблемами? Ну просто глупо.

А мужик попался скользкий, несговорчивый и крайне раздражающий. Ничего полезного Снарт от него так и не узнал. Пытки не принесли результата. Мужик насмехался, критиковал и советовал поучиться пыточному делу у святой инквизиции. Снарт злился, несколько раз убил, но голову ему так и не снес.

Грохнув его в очередной раз, Снарт еще пару минут злобно попялился на так и не разлученный с головой труп, напоследок обложил его матом и приступил к запасному плану. На следующий день незадачливый бессмертный, связанный по рукам и ногам, отплыл в грузовом контейнере в Австралию. Снарт оставил ему нож – со временем сможет освободиться – и пару бутылок воды. Но на этом его заботливость закончилась, и он небезосновательно полагал, что выбравшись из контейнера, этот мужик может воспылать жаждой мести и примчаться обратно. Но пару месяцев этим маневром Снарт себе выиграл – чтобы определиться, делать ли что-то с Митосом. И что. Или нет.

Но через неделю случился новый бессмертный. Снарт недоумевал, как они его находят. Хорошо, хоть метод с огнестрелом работал безотказно. Предыдущей ошибки Снарт уже не повторил, впервые отрубил голову и на собственной шкуре ознакомился с Передачей. Снарту она совершенно не понравилась. Тем более что никаких видимых изменений после получения чужой силы он не заметил.

А еще через неделю пристрелили его самого.

Очнулся он на каком-то заброшенном заводе в компании двух бессмертных – мужчины и женщины.

– Так это та гнида, которая плюет на Кодекс? – женщина брезгливо потыкала его носком сапога.

– Джина, дорогая, ну что за выражения?

– Такие, каких он заслуживает, – отрезала та. – Сам его прирежешь или давай я?

– Дорогая, ну зачем тебе связываться с этим отребьем? – мужчина галантно поцеловал ей руку. – Он наверняка даже меч держать не умеет. Тебе будет совершенно не интересно.

– Как скажешь, любимый, – улыбнувшись ему, она нагнулась к Снарту и быстрым движением рассекла стягивающую его запястья веревку. – Сражайся, шакал.

– Пустыми руками против ваших мечей? Отличный вариант, – саркастически скривился Снарт.

Еще по настроению парочки он понял, что уговорить их отпустить его – совершенно без шансов, даже и не пытался, но тут смолчать уже не мог.

– Сам виноват, что без меча ходишь, придурок.

Снарт не стал объяснять, что небезосновательно считал два пистолета и по три запасные обоймы к каждому куда более убедительным аргументом, а меч было страшно неудобно прятать под одеждой в современном городе. Снарт безнадежно прикинул, как увернуться от первой атаки и попытаться вырвать у соперника меч. Будь тут хотя бы песок, можно было бы швырнуть его в лицо, но есть только голый пустой асфальт.

– С тем же успехом могли меня прирезать, пока я не очнулся, – огрызнулся Снарт.

– Джина, дашь ему свой меч?

– Что бы он лапал его своими грязными руками? Вот еще! Свой давай, а сам мой возьми.

Мужчина пожал плечами, и изящным броском запустил свой меч под ноги Снарту, а меч его спутницы точным броском прилетел в его руки практически в следующую секунду.

Пока Снарт наклонялся за оружием, противник уже атаковал, и не будь Снарт настороже, то тут же расстался бы с головой. Но он перекатом ушел вбок, успел вскочить на ноги и парировать следующий удар. И еще парочку. Но с каждой секундой их боя Снарт лишь отчетливее понимал, что умения его противника не намного отличаются от уровня Митоса, и все это – просто игра резвящейся кошки с загнанной в угол мышкой.

Первая царапина, совсем неглубокая, вторая – посерьезнее, третий пропущенный удар – Снарт отскочил назад в последний момент, не дав чужому мечу проткнуть себя насквозь, но и без того рана оказалась серьезной. А противник тут же снова атаковал, не давая ни секунды передышки. С каждым разом его удары становились все виртуознее и изощреннее, из взгляда начисто исчезло показное веселье, он стал сосредоточенным и цепким.

Снова отступая, Снарт подставил руку, защитив горло от очередного пропущенного удара и левая кисть повисла, почти перерубленная. Счет пошел уже на секунды. Игры закончились. Кошке надоело гонять мышь, пришла пора ее убить и съесть. Снарт растянул губы в презрительной улыбке, уже не собираясь парировать следующий удар, и неожиданно почувствовал появление нового бессмертного. Его противник тоже остановился и удивленно оглянулся. Автоматная очередь прозвучала для Снарта почти как музыка. Хуже точно не будет. А может и повезет.

И хотя пули прошили его, и Снарт понял, что в очередной раз умирает, вид падающего и захлебывающегося собственной кровью противника его крайне порадовал.

– Роберт!! – бросилась к нему с заполошным криком Джина, упав на последнем метре – пули догнали и ее.

***

_ в потоке времени, на «Волнолете» _

За четверть часа Митос успел неплохо окопаться в шлюзе. Юные Сара с Миком сидели связанные спина к спине в дальнем углу и только злобно поглядывали на Митоса. Уже молча, ибо оба деточки оказались на редкость языкатыми, и Митосу пришлось воспользоваться кляпами, чтобы не отвлекаться на ерунду.

Проведя беглый осмотр верхних коробок и ящиков, Митос нашел немало полезного – те же кляпы и веревки. Оружия, правда, не было, зато отыскалось несколько куда более полезных для длительной осады пластиковых емкостей с водой. Из одной из них Митос поплескал в лицо своему самому ценному заложнику:

– Просыпайся, спящая царевна!

И когда Снарт проморгался, приставил его к виску его же собственное оружие. Не то, чтобы в этом была необходимость – со связанным-то противником, но Митос не смог отказать себе в удовольствии повторить сцену своего допроса у капитана. Ну хоть частично – без Мика и огнемета, но Митоса более чем устраивал и такой расклад.

– Не дергайся! — предупредил он.

Снарт, естественно, не послушался. Митос и не сомневался, совершенно точно знал, как именно тот будет вырываться и пресек попытку в зародыше.  Опыт – полезная штука.

За что был вознагражден злобным взглядом, который бессовестно проигнорировал. Он примостился на коробках напротив Снарта и, не кроясь, пристального на него уставился, надеясь найти хоть какие-то признаки скрытого узнавания.

– Что, нравлюсь? – тут же окрысился Снарт.

– А хочешь?

– Что?

– Нравиться? – предположил Митос.

Снарт промолчал, но с таким красноречивым выражением лица, что иной ответ и не требовался. Митос досадливо дернул кончиком губ. Или Снарт исключительно хорошо притворяется, или не помнит событий в Секувере в две тысячи первом. Может это все-таки параллельная реальность? Но слишком много совпадений с тем, что тогда Снарт рассказывал о своем мире: охота на бессмертного Севиджа, Флеш, да и сам «Волнолет»… А если мир тот, но время другое?

– Когда вы взорвали Повелителей Времени? – Митос попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

– Что?

Снарт так искренне удивился, что у Митоса не осталось сомнений, тут этого события не было. Или еще не было?

– А в Точку схода вы уже летали?

Снарт крайне подозрительно уставился на Митоса.

– Ладно, – покладисто согласился Митос. – А Флеша, Стрелу, ты знаешь? Мета-людей?

Судя по тому, как старательно Снарт пытался скрыть истинные эмоции за ехидным оскалом, Митос шел по верному пути, но все же задавал слегка неправильные вопросы.

– Если надеешься что-то узнать, то можешь сразу переходить к более радикальным методом допроса, – язвительно посоветовал Снарт.

– Да без проблем, – огрызнулся Митос.

Снарт скептически уставился на него. Митос досадливо поморщился. Во-первых, не хотелось окончательно ронять себя в глазах капитана, ему ведь от него еще нужна доставка домой. А во-вторых, с пыточными орудиями в шлюзе было негусто. Можно, конечно, и голыми руками, но это еще хуже с точки зрения «во-первых».

На пробу Митос прицелился в ногу Снарта из его замораживающего оружия, но в ответ получил только еще одну презрительную ухмылку. Уж что-то, а страх Митос всегда мог распознать. Или его отсутствие, в данном случае.

– Между прочим, довольно больно, – заметил Митос, потирая одеревеневшую руку, которая только начала отходить и зверски болела.

– Знаю.

– Что, сам в себя стрелял?

– Приходилось.

Снарт настороженно наблюдал за Митосом, прячась за ироничным прищуром. Но тот и сам прекрасно понимал всю странность ситуации. Он никак не мог отделаться от воспоминаний о другом Снарте, который с первой встречи не смотрел на него как на врага и шпиона, с которым они… не то, чтобы стали друзьями, но довольно много времени провели вместе и успели кем-то стать друг для друга. С тем Снартом они как минимум доверяли друг другу, что уже многого стоило. А с этим изначально оказались во вражеских лагерях: бдительный член команды и коварный безбилетник с собственными интересами.

А теперь у Митоса сливались и путались два эти образа, и он то и дело сбивался, обращаясь к этому Снарту так, словно говорит с тем. Снарт не мог этого не замечать, и ожидаемо озадачивался странным поведением Митоса. Который понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать. Ну не пытать же его, в самом деле.

– Кто такой Севидж? – наконец спросил он.

– Откуда ты его знаешь.

– Я не знаю. От вас слышал, – слегка приврал Митос. Ну не говорить же Снарту, что впервые услышал о Севидже от него самого. Только для Митоса это уже было сто тридцать лет назад, а для Снарта, возможно, еще только будет, и неизвестно когда. И от этого парадокса немного кругом шла голова.

– Бессмертный псих, – после непродолжительных раздумий осторожно и коротко ответил Снарт, наблюдая за реакцией Митоса.

Тот мысленно кивнул. Тогда в Секувере Снарт говорил о нем точно так же. Ну или скажет когда-то потом – с точки зрения Снарта, если Митос прав в своих предположениях.

– А как он стал бессмертным? – продолжил допытываться он.

– Метеоритом по башке получил. А тебе зачем?

– Сверяю реалии наших миров.

– А у вас тоже был Севидж?

– Нет.

– Тогда в чем смысл? – снова насторожился Снарт.

– А если у нас не было метеорита, и Севидж благополучно помер в своем древнем Египте? – предположил Митос.

– Про Египет откуда знаешь?

– Кендра сказала.

– Снова врешь? – прищурился Снарт.

– А ты поди проверь.

Снарт ухмыльнулся, показывая, что оценил черный юмор.

– Может развяжешь меня и разойдемся миром? – предложил он.

– Да я бы с радостью. Но тогда ваш кэп меня снова пристрелит. Или опять выбросит где-то на задворках времени. Извини, но меня это не устраивает

Снарт понимающе хмыкнул.

– А если он не пойдет на твои условия? – спросил он. – Что будешь делать?

Митос оглянулся на сидящих в противоположном конце шлюза подростков.

– Будешь детьми шантажировать? – проследив за его взглядом, уничижительно уточнил Снарт.

– Могу начать с тебя.

– И что ты мне сделаешь? – Снарт выжидательно прищурился.

Митос задумался. Вопрос на самом деле очень интересный, особенно, учитывая, что Гидеон наверняка прослушивает и обо всем важном доложит капитану.

– К сожалению, скорее всего, ничего, – Митос показательно огорченно развел руками и тут же пояснил: – Насколько я успел познакомиться с вашим кэпом, даже начни я тут тебя шинковать на кусочки, его это не проймет.

Снарт досадливо скривился, но понимающе кивнул.

– Не говоря уже о том, что из холодного оружия у меня тут только этот кусок металла – продолжил Митос, демонстрируя осколок неведомого прибора, который разбил, пока Снарт был в отключке. Он, конечно, острый как бритва, но держать неудобно. Суставы таким резать – умаешься. Думаешь, капитан Хантер всерьез встревожится?

Митос демонстративно угрожающе поднес импровизированный кинжал к лицу Снарта. Тот оценил остроту скола и осторожно ответил:

– Думаю, нет. Но всегда можно попробовать, – и ухмыльнулся Митосу в лицо.

– Нарываешься.

– Будто это что-то изменит.

– Посмотрим, – запоздало Митос понял, что Снарт нарочно его провоцирует, чтобы отвлечь на себя от пацана с девчонкой, хмыкнув, он сделал шаг назад. – Но согласись, будет намного действеннее, если я порежу личико ей, а не тебе.

– Соглашусь, – после паузы сквозь зубы процедил Снарт. – Но не обязательно быть такой сволочью.

Митос широко улыбнулся.

– Необязательно. Но гораздо проще и быстрее. От царапин на тебе капитан Хантер даже не дернется. И что дальше? Избить тебя? Ногти посрывать? Хотя такой штукой и неудобно. Глаз выколоть? Или оба? О! – Митос старательно изобразил озарение. – Можно еще смертельно ранить. Например, проткнуть кишки, чтобы ты тут долго и мучительно загибался, а кэп и команда каждую секунду думали, что пока тебя еще можно спасти, но если еще немного подождать, то уже нет.

Снарт злобно промолчал, изобразив взгляд то ли гневного василиска, то ли героического партизана на допросе. А Митос продолжил:

– Но это все долго, утомительно и грязно. Но, спорим, что стоит мне только начать все это же самое делать с девчонкой, как капитан Хантер вприпрыжку прибежит сдаваться на мои условия?

Снарт не стал отвечать, вместо этого бросил как выплюнул:

– Ну и гад же ты.

Митос ответил ему одной из своих самых паскудных ухмылок, которая когда-то повергала в трепет целые селения и племена. Он надеялся, что Гидеон в точности передаст этот разговор Хантеру, а то и вообще покажет запись. И тот не будет упрямиться с выполнением не таких уж сложных требований.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон _

Очнулся Снарт в багажнике. Рядом ощущалось присутствие другого бессмертного. По крайней мере, ему не отрубили голову, пока он был мертв. Уже хорошо.

Ехали они довольно долго, и когда, наконец, машина остановилась, Снарт был готов. Как только незнакомец открыл багажник, Снарт резко ударил ногами в крышку (надеялся попасть по морде захватившему его бессмертному, но увы), после чего тут же рывком полу-выпрыгнул, полу-выкатился из багажника, стараясь сразу же оказаться подальше от похитителя, чтобы не пропустить первый удар.

Но, едва очутившись на земле, он тут же поскользнулся и шмякнулся в неглубокую, но мутную и холодную лужу. Сверху слева раздалось тихое, но выразительное и весьма знакомое хмыканье. Снарт лишний раз убедился, что припарковались багажником к луже вполне намеренно.

Вставал он уже не спеша. Выпрямившись, отряхнул грязь с брюк – не столько в надежде очистить, сколько чтобы забрызгать Митосу хотя бы ботинки, но тот был настороже и тут же сделал шаг назад.

– И этот человек… ох, прости, бессмертный, так настойчиво утверждал, что нельзя стрелять в других бессмертных? – саркастически напомнил Снарт. – Как-то часто ты нарушаешь это правило, не находишь?

– Как я и говорил, если не отрубать при этом головы, то можно, – легко парировал тот. – Ну, то есть тоже нельзя, но если осторожно, то можно.

– Как ты нас нашел?

Митос лишь неопределенно повел плечами.

– Как вообще бессмертные находят друг друга?

Митос бессовестно проигнорировал вопрос и направился к дому. Снарт пошел следом. На холодном ветру он быстро почувствовал, что гораздо мокрее и грязнее, чем успел изгваздаться в той луже.

– Ты что, меня до машины по земле волок?

– А надо было на руках нести?

– Небось по пути еще в парочку луж уронил?

– Если ты не заметил, полдня шел дождь, – огрызнулся Митос, – и везде лужи.

– У тебя во дворе – ровно одна.

Митос лишь усмехнулся в высокий ворот свитера и не стал отпираться от обвинений в злонамеренной парковке прямо у лужи.

– А они как меня нашли? – спросил Снарт уже у самого порога.

– Кто? Чета Валикур?

– Так ты их знаешь?

– Ну да. Но… – Митос замялся. – У давно знакомых бессмертных иногда бывают сложные отношения.

– А иногда не хочется их еще более усложнять, – в тон ему продолжил Снарт. – Проще пристрелить из-за угла. И уйти так и не опознанным.

Митос удивленно и вроде бы даже уважительно посмотрел на него. Снарт ответил кривой понимающей ухмылкой.

– Душ все там же, – напомнил Митос, едва они зашли внутрь.

– Ну мало ли, может ты ремонт за это время успел сделать.

– Ага, с генеральной перепланировкой.

– Сменной одежды не будет? – раздеваясь, спросил Снарт.

– Я на тебя и так уже два запасных комплекта извел.

– Могу завести пачку. Чтобы всегда была у тебя. Про запас, – прозвучало слегка двусмысленно, но Митос то ли не заметил, то ли проигнорировал. В любом случае, ответная колкость так и не прозвучала.

Оставив на полу куртку и свитер, Снарт сбежал в душ, чтобы заодно и подумать. 

Очевидно, что у Митоса есть какие-то скрытые возможности находить его или вообще постоянно следить. Если первые два раза вполне можно списать на успешные стечение обстоятельств: в автовокзалу он пошел не кроясь, а начатая серия ограблений банков была во всех новостях, то теперь Снарт очень старался, чтобы его не нашли, но все тщетно. И удалось это не только Митосу, та семейная парочка тоже слишком много о нем знала и явно выслеживала, а не случайно столкнулась. Есть, конечно, шанс, что их подослал сам Митос, но вряд ли. Тогда бы он не стал стрелять в них, а потом так спокойно привозить Снарта к себе домой. И то, как Митос упорно и последовательно уклоняется отвечать на некоторые вопросы…

Снарт подставил лицо теплым упругим струям воды. Бессмертные могут находить друг друга, но как? Особые способности? Технические средства? Шпионская сеть? И кто этим занимается или руководит? Валикуры пришли его наказать за нарушение Кодекса. Значит, за исполнением кодекса кто-то следит. Кто? Какой-то высший совет бессмертных?

Снарт скептически хмыкнул. Тогда уж тайный высший совет бессмертных. Раз о нем так упорно молчат. А, кстати, это вполне вариант. Какой-то тайный древний орден, о котором известно только особо доверенным бессмертным. Тот же Митос вообще мог в нем состоять. Или и сейчас является его членом, но в этот вариант Снарту верилось меньше. А если эти блюстители правил и законов тайно присматривают за прочими бессмертными многие тысячи лет, то проще всего использовать именно сеть обычных людей-осведомителей. Ведь еще какую-то сотню лет назад других способов не было. Не считая варианта со сверх-силами, но ничто не указывает на то, что они водятся в этом мире.

И эта версия вполне объясняет, почему Митос не хочет ему ничего говорить на эту тему. И при этом совершенно нелогично и безосновательно настаивает на следовании кодексу. Ну да, он то точно знает, что будет, если не следовать, и почему и как. Снарт досадливо тряхнул головой. Похоже, придется всерьез учится владеть мечом. И драться потом тоже всерьез. Вот черт.

Но если с этим все более-менее понятно, то с самим Митосом по-прежнему одни вопросы. Что ему надо? Теперь Снарт уже совершенно однозначно убедился, что зачем-то нужен Митосу. Просто так не выслеживают и не прилагают такие усилия по спасению. Но зачем? И вывод напрашивался весьма неутешительный.

Или Митос отводит ему какую-то роль в своих неведомых планах. И Снарт готов был поставить сотню против доллара, что эти планы ему не понравится. Или это личное. Что еще веселее.

Обычно Снарт сходу замечал чужую симпатию или интерес к себе, часто даже раньше, чем человек ее осознавал. Он хорошо чувствовал отношение других к себе, но пока совершенно не мог понять Митоса. Любопытство – единственное, что мог сказать наверняка. Все остальные чувства, если они у того и были, Митос тщательно и виртуозно скрывал. Настолько хорошо, то Снарт даже не был уверен, точно ли он их скрывает или кроме любопытства там и нет ничего. Да, за пять тысяч лет можно отменно научиться контролировать свои эмоции и чувства, но что Снарту-то с этим делать?

Чисто внешне Митос ему нравился. Ему вообще нравились такие худощавые парни с тонкими аристократическими чертами лица. Он даже чем-то напоминал Барри. Как минимум таким же острым подбородком и тонкими губами. И будь на месте Митоса кто другой с такой же внешностью, Снарт бы уже вовсю его соблазнял. И по реакции на первую же попытку, сразу бы понял, есть там личный интерес к нему или нет.

Но с Митосом было две проблемы. Во-первых, эта его скрытность и «не читаемость». Он отнюдь не юный Барри, у которого все на лбу написано, даже то, чего он сам не хочет признавать.

А во-вторых, Снарт не очень хотел себе в этом признаваться, но после тех недель в подвале Митос его немного пугал. Самую малость, но пугал. Снарт знал толк во тьме, умел неплохо оценить ее глубину и привык держаться подальше от самых глубоких пропастей чужой души.

При всем его желании и десятках бесплодных попыток соблазнить Мика, Снарт изначально совершенно точно знал действенный рецепт: секс и огонь. Все просто, соединить их в одно, и все упоротая гетеросексуальность Мика пойдет лесом. Потому что для него – огонь прежде всего. Но для самого Мика – это бездонная пропасть. И его счастье (и окружающих тоже), что Мику даже в голову никогда не приходило, что секс и огонь могут быть связаны, что можно их соединить. А собственноручно создавать сексуального пироманьяка и толкать Мика к этой пропасти Снарт категорически не хотел. поэтому никогда даже не приближался к этой черте.

И в Митосе он ощущал нечто похожее. Только если Мик о своей пропасти даже не догадывался, то, Митос, похоже, в свою уже давным-давно свалился, вдоволь там навалялся, благополучно выбрался и отошел от нее. Вот только сама пропасть от этого никуда не исчезла. И всегда можно в нее упасть повторно. Особенно, если кто-то подтолкнет, пусть и нечаянно. А засада в том, что Снарт совершенно точно знал, где находится пропасть Мика и какая она, но понятия не имел – не счет Митоса. Одна только уверенность, что там эта пропасть есть. где-то. Какая-то. Неведомая. И это все сильно усложняло.

Так и не дождавшись, чтобы Митос занес ему во что переодеться, Снарт вышел из душа в одном полотенце. Стопка одежды лежала на краю дивана, но Снарт ее проигнорировал. Раз Митос вынудил его явиться к нему полуголым – путь теперь наслаждается. Ну или мучается от его неодетого вида. А что именно – еще предстояло выяснить. Снарт подошел к стоящему у окна и повышенно увлеченно рассматривающему едва начавшие сереть предрассветные сумерки Митосу. Валикуры похитили его поздним вечером, а вся дальнейшая беготня затянулась почти на всю ночь. По-хорошему бы сказать «спасибо» за спасение и пойти отоспаться, но некоторые вещи лучше делать на дурную голову.

– Валикурам тоже по пять тысяч лет? – Подходя к Митосу, спросил он.

– Что? – тот удивленно обернулся и Снарт только сейчас заметил у него в руках бокал вина.

Да, выпить бы не помешало, но никто не предлагал, а сам напрашиваться он не стал.

– Нет, что-то около половины тысячелетия, – несколько озадаченно ответил Митос, вопрос явно застал его врасплох.

– Значит, не все бессмертные настолько древние, как ты?

– Нет, – по губам Митоса скользнула уже привычная едва заметная полуулыбка.

– А самому старому сколько?

– Ну… – Митос потер кончик носа. – В некоторых кругах старейшим считают меня. Но это далеко не факт. Я тоже себя отнюдь не афиширую, и в других кругах старейшими считаются те, кому около двух тысяч. Так что вполне могут существовать и те, кто постарше. Только они еще лучше прячутся.

– Ага, – глубокомысленно изрек Снарт.

Хотя напрямую он ничего не спросил, но все услышанное полностью подтверждало его догадки.

– С чего вдруг такой интерес к бессмертным проснулся? – спросил Митос.

– Да вот, любопытно стало.

Митос скептически выгнул бровь, а Снарт продолжил:

– А еще мне любопытно, зачем ты меня спасал? Да еще с такими сложностями – даже знакомых тайком пристрелить пришлось.

Митос замешкался с ответом и Снарт понял, что правды он опять не услышит, а очередная ложь его не интересовала. Лучше воспользоваться моментом и выяснить кое-что еще.

– Или я тебе просто нравлюсь? – за время разговора Снарт подошел почти вплотную и теперь они стояли очень близко.

– Что?! – Митос удивленно отшатнулся.

– Ну мало ли, некоторые мои знакомые западают на меня с первого взгляда, может ты тоже? – продолжая провокационно улыбаться, Снарт не сводил внимательного взгляда с его лица.

Удивился Митос искренне, значит, по крайне мере, именно плана затащить в постель у него не было. Но это еще не значит, что он не хотел.

– И с чего у тебя появилось такое предположение? – Митос спрятался за бокалом, в два глотка допивая его.

– Да вот как-то… ситуация навеяла.

– Ты никак вообразил себя прекрасной девицей, благодарно отдающейся спасшему ее рыцарю? – рассмеялся Митос.

И вполне искренне, черт бы его побрал. Да, поначалу он явно удивился, даже опешил. Но стремительно взял себя в руки, кроме удивления не показав ни одной другой эмоции. Снарт ожидал, что затронутая тема Митоса обрадует, польстит, возбудит, смутит или даже возмутит и вызовет гнев. Но ничего из этого не произошло. Этот древний злыдень действительно отменно умел контролировать свои эмоции и их проявление.

– Какой рыцарь и методы спасения – такая и девица, уж извини, – парировал Снарт. – Так как на счет отдаться?

– А ты предлагаешь?

– Ну да.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, Снарт вызывающе и провокационно пялился в его глаза. Достаточно одного движения и упадет полотенце с бедер. Вот только Снарт до конца не был уверен, хочет ли этого. Вернее, стоит ли.

А еще Митос ухитрялся совершенно ненавязчиво, но уверенно держать минимальную, но очень четкую физическую дистанцию. Хотя расстояние между ними было хорошо если с ладонь, Снарт за все это время не дождался от Митоса не то что ни единого движения сблизиться, а даже намека на него. Но точно так же не было ни малейшей попытки отшатнуться. Или закрыться – застыть лицом или выдать себя скованным языком тела. Тоже ничего такого. Митос был совершенно раскован, доброжелателен и самую малость язвителен. Как всегда.

– Интересное предложение, – по губам Митоса скользнула очередная совершенно нечитаемая улыбка.

– Но тебя не интересует? Или ты только по девочкам?

– Ну почему же? За пять тысяч лет от одних девчонок я бы давно от скуки взвыл бы.

– Или тебе не нравлюсь лично я?

– Да нет, – Митос сделал шаг назад, упираясь лопатками в стенку (это движение совершенно, ну вот ни разу не выглядело попыткой к бегству), и нарочито медленно обвел Снарта оценивающим взглядом с головы до пят. – Вполне себе ничего.

– Да? А так?

Снарт дернул бедрами и таки уронил это чертово полотенце. Он бы уже давно перешел от слов к делу – поцелуем все эти вопросы выяснить всяко проще, если бы не опасался, что Митос может отшатнуться или ударить в ответ. Или, что еще хуже, в очередной раз ловко увильнуть.

Взгляд Митоса ни на йоту не изменился. Все тоже самое чертово доброжелательно-ехидное любопытство, с которым он внимательно, как некую диковинку рассмотрел уже полувозбужденный и почти стоящий член Снарта, после чего изрек.

– И так тоже хорошо.

Снарт мысленно взревел, послал все к черту и шагнул вперед, руками за плечи припечатывая Митоса к стенке. И именно в этот момент тот удивленно уставился куда-то ему поверх плеча за спину, словно там произошло нечто крайне интересное.

– Какого… ? – Снарт повернулся и в окно увидел как раз садящийся на пригорке за домом временной корабль. Он разразился длинной тирадой, в которой цензурным и не матерным было одно-единственное слово «Волнолет!»

– Да, у твоих друзей отличное чувство момента. Это же друзья, а не враги? – уточнил Митос, наблюдая как из шлюза корабля выходит удивительно знакомая фигура, а за ней – несколько незнакомцев, которых явно узнал уже Снарт. – Умеют же они прилетать вовремя.

Снарт еще раз, уже вяло выматерился и побежал одеваться.

***

_ 2001, Сикувер, штат Вашингтон, на «Волнолете» _

«Волнолет» приземлился на пригорке сразу за городом. До ближайших домов было не больше нескольких сотен метров. Поредевшая команда мрачно и уныло поплелась к открывшемуся шлюзу.

– Кто-нибудь, позовите этого иномирного террориста, видеть его больше не могу, – капитан Хантер не спешил вставать с капитанского кресла, устало уронив руки с подлокотников.

– Я схожу, – сказала Сара.

– Но ты же… – начал Палмер.

– Вот именно, – отрезала она.

Митос сидел в том же шлюзе, но теперь, две недели спустя, из заложников у него оставалась только Сара, вернее, ее юная четырнадцатилетняя версия.

После длительных изнуряющих переговоров Митос тогда согласился-таки сойти с «Волнолета» и подождать в одном из временных осколков, пока доктор Уэллс решает его проблему, а остальная команда спасает мир от Севиджа – вернее, в очередной раз пытается, все также безуспешно. Митос забрал с собой юных Рори и Сару и в качестве жеста доброй воли даже отпустил Снарта. Ну, вернее, выбросил команде под ноги его бесчувственное тело, которое, очнувшись позже, было крайне зло и пылало жаждой мести. 

Но за прошедшее с тех пор время изменилось слишком многое. Доктор Уэллс блестяще справился с поставленной задачей: выяснил, что Митос не просто провалился в другой мир, а поменялся местами с кем-то из их мира, и теперь между этими двумя существует определенная связь. Доктору даже удалось собрать фиксирующий ее прибор и установить в качестве дополнительного навигационного оборудования на «Волнолет». Благодаря чему корабль добрался до пригорода Секувера в правильном мире. Попутно команда успела провалить очередную попытку спасти свой мир от Севиджа, уничтожить большую часть Повелителей Времени, взорвав их Око и потеряв при этом Снарта.

Сара провела Митоса до трапа и поймала в объятия юную себя, которую Митос невежливо оттолкнул, едва выйдя из корабля.

– Убирайся к черту! – напутствовала она его.

– Непременно, – тот насмешливо отсалютовал ей. – Туда и направлюсь.

Митос уже ощутил эхо Зова и понял, что наконец-то попал домой. И ничто не могло испортить прекрасное настроение, обеспеченное этим фактом.

– Может пристрелить его? – Рори вскинул свой огнемет.

– Оставь, он же бессмертный, – осадила его Сара.

– Вот черт, снова забыл. А может, все же пристрелить? Ну оживет он, а я хоть удовольствие получу.

– Нам надо забрать еще нашего потеряшку из этого мира, – напомнил Палмер. – А выстрелом ты можешь его спугнуть. Только я что-то никого здесь не вижу.

– А тебе не плевать ли? На какого-то левого лоха? Ну провалился он сюда вместо этого козла, доставшегося нам, ну и сам теперь виноват. Пусть остается, а мы сваливаем!

– Мистер Рори, вы не правы, заочно отказывая в помощи совершенно незнакомому человеку, – укоризненно заметил профессор Штейн.

– О! Смотрите! Кто-то идет, – воскликнул Джексон.

– Может это просто потревоженные аборигены? – усомнился Палмер. – Их двое, и они вышли из крайнего дома.

– Неужели кроме меня больше никто не обратил внимание на слова доктора Уэллса? – огорченно поинтересовался профессор Штейн. – Он же говорил, что его прибор выведет корабль непосредственно к человеку из нашего мира. Очевидно же, что кто-то из тех двоих и есть наш пациент.

Но его уже не слушали: вниманием команды полностью завладели приближающиеся люди. Оба казались удивительно знакомыми. Когда они поравнялись с идущим к ним навстречу Митосом, стало очевидно, что один из них – его точная копия, даже одет похоже.

– О нет, – простонал Джексон. – Два Митоса! Быстрее сматываемся!

Но тут Рори внезапно вскрикнул:

– Ленни?! – с этим возгласом он сорвался с трапа и помчался вперед.

Сара отстала от него буквально на пару секунд. Дурной пример оказался заразительным. Тем более, Снарта узнали уже все. Даже капитан, до этого самого момента наблюдавший за сценой расставания на экране в зале управления.

Когда Снарта удалось выковырнуть из медвежьих объятий Мика, к общей куче мале как раз добежал капитан, устроивший экспресс-допрос, чтобы убедиться, что это – именно их Снарт, а не его иномирная копия.

Но это был тот самый Снарт, который знал и помнил все, даже про подложенное в карман Рори кольцо – все вплоть до взрыва в Точке Схода, в котором, как они считали, он и погиб.

Во время всей этой кутерьмы Митос перебросился парой слов с другим собой и сунул ему в руки пухлый блокнот. Воспоминания, проявившиеся из новой линии прошлого, кардинально изменили его первоначальный план. В отличие от команды, он-то уже прекрасно знал, с кем именно поменялся местами в портале. И понимал, что устройство доктора Уэллса приведет «Волнолет» отнюдь не в две тысячи одиннадцатый, а на целых десять лет раньше – туда, где уже есть другой Митос. А двум им в одном времени явно не место. И это время – не его.

Но зато он может дать себе-другому шанс изменить их мир. Так, чтобы десять лет спустя не было ни апокалипсиса, ни Источника, ни потери бессмертия, ни банды каннибалов на его пути. И за сто с лишним лет можно написать очень подробные инструкции.

Более ранняя версия его самого среагировала, как Митос и ожидал – не успев попасть к нему в руки, блокнот исчез в складках одежды, словно тот Митос ничего и не получал. Даже не зная, что именно и зачем ему передали, он поступил как всегда. И самому себе сразу поверил.

– А где Митос? Митосы? – Когда капитан Хантер наконец-то спохватился, обоих бессмертных уже и след простыл.

– Да какая разница, – беспечно рассмеялся Палмер. – Это уже их проблемы!

– Точно! Сваливаем отсюда! – пробасил Рори.

– А как же угроза парадокса? – начал было профессор Штейн. – Ведь их теперь двое, в одном времени…

Но никто не стал его слушать.

– Все на борт! – скомандовал капитан Хантер и, едва за ними закрылся шлюз, приказал: – Гидеон, готовься к старту!

– Не хотелось бы вас расстраивать, но Митос пробрался на челнок.

– Что? – капитан не поверил своим ушам. – Опять?! Да когда уже мы от него избавимся?!

– Но который из них? – озадачился Палмер. – Тот, что прилетел с нами, или местный?

– Не знаю, я их не различаю, – мелодично ответила искин. – И поскольку технически они являются одним и тем же человеком, то вопрос некорректен.

– Я сейчас разберусь, – вызвался Снарт, быстро направился к челноку и, когда увидел, как все на него уставились, уточнил: – Да ладно вам, я его знаю.

– А ты уверен, что знаешь того? – зловеще уточнил Палмер, но Снарт только отмахнулся.

– Будь осторожнее, – напутствовала его Сара.

– Давай я пойду с тобой, – предложил Рори.

– Да вы рехнулись? Это всего лишь Митос. Все будет нормально. Мик, а ты уймись. Когда я смотрю я на твою рожу, у меня рука сама тянется к оружию. Кстати, как там моя пушка, не потеряли?

– Обижаешь, – Рори привычным жестом перебросил ему оружие, которое после его смерти таскал с собой, в довесок к своему.

– Я быстро, – пообещал Снарт, скрываясь в люке, ведущем к внутреннему шлюзу «Бегущего».

Но как только за ним закрылись створки, челнок отстыковался и взлетел.

– Я так и знал!!! – взвыл Рори.

– Далеко не уйдут! Сейчас догоним! – пообещал Хантер.

– Капитан, у нас взрыв в двигательном отсеке, – сообщила искин.

– Что?! – уже рванувший на мостик капитан Хантер резко затормозил, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси. – Какой взрыв?!

– Судя по всему, от заложенной взрывчатки, – чуть виновато доложила Гидеон. – Не слишком мощный, но на ремонт потребуется несколько дней.

– Вот паскуда!!! – простонал капитан Хантер.

– Но на кой черт ему Снарт?! – Рори озвучил мучивший всех вопрос, но ответа не было ни у кого.

***

_ в потоке времени, на «Бегущем» _

Митос с сочным хрустом вогнал меч в грудь Снарта, переждал конвульсии, вытер брызнувшую на лицо кровь, поверил пульс, убедился, что перед ним труп. А потом медленно провел острием клинка по своей ладони. Рана не затягивалась, даже не думала. И никакого Зова он не ощущал. В данный момент на «Бегущем» находился только один бессмертный. И это был не он. Сейчас – нет.

Вот когда Снарт очнется, вернее, оживет, то и к Митосу постепенно вернется регенерация и прочие особенности бессмертного существования. А пока тот все бессмертие оттягивал на себя. Их общее бессмертие. Знал бы Митос, что так все обернется – тогда в портале любой ценой увернулся бы от летящих в него изувеченных останков. Но кто мог подумать?

Что с этим делать, Митос понятия не имел. Ну, допустим, снесет он Снарту голову, но кто поручится, что при этом пойдет Передача? Ведь до этого в момент смерти одного из них второй становился смертным. И не факт, что именно отсечение головы это изменит. А если Митос будет смертным в тот момент, то не сможет получить обратно свои силы.

Нет, слишком большой риск.

Тело Снарта содрогнулось, секунду спустя его скрутило приступом надрывного кашля, а потом он раскрыл глаза.

– Какого черта? – прохрипел Снарт, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться.

– У нас с тобой есть одна небольшая общая проблема и надо как-то научиться с ней жить, – Митос препаскудно ухмыльнулся.

Снарт в долгу не остался, ответил такой же недоброй и многообещающей улыбкой. Возвращение к жизни принесло целый ворох новых воспоминаний – о том, что было в его прошлом, которого на самом деле не было, но все же было. И Снарт теперь одновременно помнил и ту версию, в которой никакой Митос на «Волнолет» не пробирался, и ту – в которой эта сволочь совсем недавно держала Снарта в заложниках. И, кажется, Митос понял про появление второй памяти по его изменившемуся взгляду.

Оба подумали, что, возможно, разобраться с этой проблемой будет сложнее, чем кажется.


End file.
